Natural Born Killer
by ABoxFullOfSharpObjects
Summary: I was born like this. I am not like you. You are not like me. These things I do, I don't expect you to understand. My instincts shout rival, and I am driven to kill. No regrets. I am a natural born killer. [ BumbleBee x Slade. ]
1. Wait and Bleed

**Disclaimer:** What's the easiest way to do this...? Anything that's someone else's? Yeah, that ain't mine. The stuff that's new, that's mine.

**SO: **I warn you now, this is a dark tale. It's not your happy, light, bright, lovable BumbleBee you're going to see here. Nor the bright side of very many people. It's not a happy fic. People are going to die, in the first chapter even. And blood will be spilt. I'll try my damnest to keep Slade in 100 character, but he's liable to get away from me.

I am unsure whether or not some of his comic history shall appear in this fic. But if it does, I'll warn you ahead of time. Some of you might enjoy that belief that Slade is Batman or Robin from the future. And I'd hate to shatter your dreams.

Another warning, this probably won't end well. I won't know for sure myself until I write it. But it's not likely. I can tell you now, contrary to the other Titan/Slade romances, and I am most certainly not bashing, some of those I think are quite good, he will not be giving up his evil-ness for love. If you even want to go so far as to call it that.

I'm sure some of you wonder: Why? Why Bumblebee? Why Slade? Why together?!

Simple. Why not? She's under-used. He's a great character. It's never been done, and I like challenges and diversity. Plus, ever since Wavelength, I've always wanted to see Bee fight again.

So here it is. A different type of Titan romance. Again, put the kids to bed before you indulge in this one.

* * *

**Prologue**

" It's..._him_..."

" What is he doing here?! "

" BumbleBee get away from him! "

" Vamos BumbleBee! "

It had started a rather nice day, I couldn't complain. For one thing it wasn't raining. That's always a plus. And it wasn't too bright when I woke up. That was great. No whiny boy had anything to do with my waking up either. Or an equally annoying city alarm. And it was still great outside now. It was wonderful. The sun is warm on my back. My wings are shimmering in the light and ready to be used. There's only a few fluffy clouds in the sky.

It's hard to believe such bad shit can happen on such a beautiful day.

" It's okay guys...really. "

I didn't think he'd come so quickly. I mean, I knew it was coming time. He told me himself, but I thought he would attend to the other business first.

But then again, priorities have changed since our beginning and this end.

I had to put my hand up in a closed fist to keep Aqualad and Speedy from attacking. They don't understand. They probably never will. But this isn't something I can, or will explain to them. Taking a step forward towards _him_ and away from my teammates, I could feel their confusion and anger growing.

" Come. "

I nodded my head. " Yes sir. "

Speedy's jaw dropping had to be the loudest sound I'd heard in a while. His temper would flare next. And he would disregard my command to not attack. Aqualad would be slow to anger, but it would still happen and he would attack right behind. Mas y Menos would be somewhere in between. But I didn't want them to get hurt. Not yet. And I didn't want them to hurt _him_ either. Not that I believed they actually could, but still. It was a matter of time and place. These things had to be taken care of properly. That required planning and careful observation. Copulation of data and knowledge.

Then the fruitation of such efforts in a glorious climax.

" Mas, Menos, go inside and notify the other Titans. Tell them Slade is here. "

Aqualad was quick, his hand on my arm and yanking me back before I realized he had moved that much. When the shit hits the fan right before your eyes, you tend to lose track of little things like that. With hesitation, the high-speed duo disappeared inside to call for back-up. I shook my head and gently slid his arm off. " Fall back Titans."

Slade hadn't moved from his position at the end of our essential concrete porch. His arms folded over his massive chest in the most blatant display of disregard for the other Titans. He didn't think enough of them to sneak in or take me away. I knew he wasn't here to attack. If he wanted them dead, us dead, we'd all be that way. And despite our best efforts, our pride and our training there wasn't much we could do about it.

His extendable staff remained hidden in the back of his utility belt. That's how I knew they were safe. For the moment. He wouldn't attack unless they attacked him first. But not to kill or harm.

No, this was about me.

The air coming off the ocean was chilly and it made my wings shudder against my back. Chill bumps rose on the exposed skin of my midsection and arms. Suddenly I wished to be anywhere but here. Well, almost anywhere.

" _Apprentice. _"

Again, I nodded and stepped forward with careful, sure steps. Even with my natural height and heels on, he was still taller than me. I didn't have to crane my neck so much to look up at him, but I did have to lean back. Coming to a stop at his side, I turned to face the other Titans. Speedy's bow was shaking as he aimed a bright red arrow at Slade. Aqualad was staring hard at the both of us.

" I believe your commander has given you an order. "

I swear, I could hear Speedy's teeth gnash from here.

" Shut up! Get away from him Bumblebee, I don't want to hurt you! "

Aqualad still remained silent, this time, his eyes on me. I don't know what he was expecting. If he was waiting for me to burst into tears and spill a story about how the Big Bad Slade was holding something over my head to make me come to him like he had done with the Boy Wonder in Jump City, though Robin was probably less than half a click away from us by now, he'd have to keep right on waiting. Because that wasn't the case.

I suppose I should start at the beginning...

* * *

**1**

The earliest memory I have, would probably be of my family tearing apart. You'd be surprised how fragile even the strongest of family bonds are when a child is born differently. A mutant. With insect wings.

I was the only female in a family of eight. Five boys. Two parents and an uncle to help with the up-brining of the boys. For the first part of my life I was taken from doctor to doctor. After that, I was hidden away like the family shame. The one time I was in the newspaper, my father was enraged. Only my mother's maternal instinct kept me from recieving it. Though she wasn't too generous with that either.

My brothers, they were so cruel, as children tend to be. Pulling on my wings. Spraying me with bug killers. Demanding I make honey, when I could do no such thing, to my knowledge. The attitude of a Queen had been pinned on me, and I was constantly knocked down for it.

My uncle, my father's brother. He thought nothing of me at all. Literally. I didn't exist to him. If I spoke to him, he ignored me. If I was in the way, he moved me. If I wanted something, he usually got to it first or took it from me. I daresay he bought into the ' Queen ' theory too. Maybe he was trying to keep me from getting an ego over my title. But how could I? It's awful hard to look down on someone when everyone else is above you.

So that was how I lived.

A kingdom of cruelty for a title I didn't even want to have.

I dare not speak to my parents. For they would place the blame on myself. Why should they, help the child, not even a child to them, with wings? So very different. I am not so sure that they didn't believe I wasn't their child. It wouldn't be surprising to find out that was why my mother left. When she did, my father's intolerance for me grew. At the time, I hadn't an idea whether I was bringing it upon myself or not.

But I soon tired of being the butt and smoldering cinder of their jokes and pranks and bag for their violence. I hear stories of violence in homes and on children, people, women and men. From my stage, they learn to get used to it. It becomes a part of daily life. They deal with it until they can't. Some are fortunate enough to leave. Others aren't. Suicide, growing up, they all escaped. But in their cases, the parents were the ones with the problem. Not them.

My case was not the same.

I was not the same.

Therein lies the problem.

I wasn't human. My survival instinct was greater. Not to mention my other instincts. I would later come to find, that animal, rather insect instincts lay in me too. Much like Beast Boy and his instincts and Raven with her demonic instincts. I would include Starfire, but I'm not sure if you would call her quirks instincts or just plain bizarre.

I would later come to learn also quite a bit about bees. For instance, drones have no stingers. Workers do. Queens do also. However, a queen bee can sting more than once. Where a worker, unless it's a honeybee, cannot. They sting, they call for backup, they die. Queens however, only sting when a rival is present. Otherwise, the protection of the hive is left to the workers.

The drones were rebelling. I was not in control of my hive. They were trying to control me. Rivals...Queen bee...

Everything told me to attack.

So I did.

My oldest brother was killed.

And I was without a home.

* * *

**SO:** What'd I tell ya? So...compared to my others it's short. I am unsure whether or not to continue on with this. It is a challenge, but it might not be the challenge for me. Then again, rewritting is always a possibility. If you see more chapters, you'll know. If you don't see this again, you'll also know. 


	2. Stressin'

**SO: **This is longer than I thought it'd be. But there were some things I needed to get out of the way. And...I have a habit of writing until I think it's enough. So the chapters might be longer, and they might not be.

**Evilevergreen:** I've read some of your work. I haven't reviewed, well, because I can't really think of anything anyone else hasn't said. You're a wonderful writer. Anything else I could come up with wouldn't be terribly impressive. BTW, you're in my state. I almost went to your school. Can you guess where I am now? Two words: Hotty. Toddy.

Chapter track: " _Stressin' " --Adema_

* * *

**2**

Being homeless is not an experience I wish to repeat. Nor would I wish on anyone. There are much more efficient ways for a person to suffer. And just leaving them homeless gives them entirely too much freedom. They could always disappear, regroup, become stronger and present themselves as a problem to you later on.

I was without a home. My parent had tossed me out when I killed his precious first born. The blood was still on me from when I took his life. I don't know what the hell everyone was so on about though. I didn't do anything wrong. He had food. I wanted food. He wouldn't give it unless I did what he wanted. I wouldn't. He got mad. I got mad. He got killed.

They found us, or me rather, in his room. His white walls were splashed with red. I was kneeling in the middle of the floor, still over his body, eating his discarded sandwich with both hands. My younger brothers were cowering in the corner, while the older, and new oldest came in with my father and uncle.

I must have been quite the sight to them. White shirt stained forever red, jeans cut and also painted with the life fluid of another. It was so warm. And so thick. Like a hug from a parent that loves you, you know? I'd never felt anything like it before. And it kept the others away from me. I was actually in peace and in control and I felt good.

For the first time that I could actually remember, my uncle had paid attention to me. He was looking directly at me, instead of through me. His gaze was locked on my calm one. I'm not sure how long they sat there and watched me eat before my father came back to his senses and ordered me out. Threatened my life if he ever saw me again.

I was not afraid. He did not fool me. His voice trembled. His gaze was shaky, as were his hands. If my older brother could not stop me from knocking his head into the corner of his desk, there was nothing to stop me from turning on them too. I was the one with the instincts, not them. I was the one with the abilities, not them. I was the mutant. And finally, it was good to be one.

Roaming the streets wasn't as hard on me as it would be for someone else. For you see, I could fly. I could get to places other people could not. An open window on the second floor of a warehouse. A heating system on a roof. Trees of all sizes and locations. Things like that made it less of a challenge as far as finding a place to sleep and shelter went.

In terms of food and clothing, it was a different story. There was competition. First come, first serve. And it didn't help that I was different. At least not yet. Again, things were taken from me, I was overlooked and my overall control over my situation had started to fail again.

* * *

Living with my family had put one thing in my mind, that I still hung onto. I was not like everyone else. I wasn't normal. I was the Queen. Normal people were drones. Drones shouldn't be in control. They cease to be drones and become rivals. A queen will only use her stinger to kill a rival. 

And so I received many warm hugs in the time I grew used to my living conditions. The long arm of the law liked to keep its nails clean of the grit and grime of our world. The people I received hugs from were John and Jane Does most of the time anyway; having had no family to speak of or no identification via public records.

Bloody. Always bloody. I needed that. Warm hugs made me happy. It was my...royal jelly, as it were. I wasn't addicted, in that my liking of my warm hugs ruled over my life. Because it didn't. But then again, I was in the fact that being covered in another's life fluid made me feel so good and so happy. My instincts were satisfied, I was satisfied, my rival was dead and I was still alive.

I acquired quite the reputation. Cliched nicknames and titles that depicted my brutality and the messes I left. There was graffiti put up in my image and honor. A few gangs even embraced my presence and deeds. I was an urban legend.

All this, before I was even 12 years old.

* * *

Though I suppose in retrospect it was a double-edged sword. I could take care of myself. I was alive a lot longer than your average homeless person. Especially a female. And therein was my next problem. My body was changing, developing in noticeable ways. And unsavory people were the ones doing the noticing. 

It became apparent to me, that I couldn't do this on my own anymore. Now, I could, and still can, take very good care of myself. I could go days without sleeping. And had. For my own safety. But I had to sleep eventually. And I had to make sure where I slept was safe. I had to eat, and do so without owing anyone any favors.

I needed drones. I needed workers. I needed...a hive.

Unfortunately, my body seemed to agree with me. And given my already changing form, internal structure and chemical balancing act, this could do nothing but make my life better.

Yeah. Right.

One word.

_Pheromones. _

I was getting too much attention. Even for a female on the streets. There would be other, older, better dressed, better looking, more exposed females around, and I still got eyed. I didn't know what was going on. It seemed I was fighting more and more. Food I couldn't trust, it could be used against me. Shelter I couldn't trust, it could also be used against me.

I didn't sleep anymore. Naps in small spaces with obstacles in the way should someone try and get to where I was. I always kept my back to an exit and the entrance in front of me. Always made note of where the quickest way out was. And that was usually up.

Unfortunately, I didn't have very good control over my wings. Oh, they still worked and I could still get around. But I couldn't do it at will. I couldn't physically make them work how I wanted. If I wanted up a tree, I had to will myself up it. Convincing my body that getting up high was in my best interest was easy. And it would have to do until I could find the time and the place to get everything under control.

Going on like I was, I wouldn't last very long. I knew it. The body can't survive without too many things for an extended period of time. I still had my warm hugs, and I achieved some form of nourishment from them, but it wasn't enough. I wasn't sleeping. I wasn't taking in the food I needed. I didn't have water.

Oh yeah. Life was good.

* * *

By the time it was my 13th birthday, it was about to be my death day. I was sure that I wouldn't make it through the day. It was April. There was rain in the morning, but it had let up during the afternoon. It was sunny and wet. The kind of weather I hate. For when it rains, I can't fly. And when I'm wet, I'm weaker than usual. 

I had left the safety of the alley. It was darker in there, but I had found a place that wasn't soaked still from the rains. It had dried already and had a warm patch of sun shining down on to it. I had intended to sleep on the balcony of some rather large and expensive hotel. Since I was up so high, I figured I was safe enough. No one actually came out on those things, as my experience had been. At least, not where they could bother me.

I was behind a collection of large plants. Finally, getting at least a little bit of rest. My eyes had burned so bad I couldn't possibly fly on if I wanted to. I had crashed on the rough surface and there I stayed.

How long I stayed sleeping I really couldn't tell you. Just not long enough. Definitely, not long enough. But a masculine shout awoke me nonetheless. I jerked awake and got up while backing towards the edge of the roof. At the same time, I was re-examining my surroundings. I had come to find earlier in my life that taking time to stop, look and listen when you could be in danger was not as safe as one might think. You always, always had to keep moving.

Men dressed in odd, but I would assume expensive robes rushed out of the living quarters. There were, maybe 4 or 5, I can't remember exactly. But they tried to grab me. All of them at once. Two I tossed off of myself and over the edge of the roof. When another one came at me I threw my leg out and aimed for his stomach, then it was a collage of fists and arms between the last two. The remaining one I had kicked coming in to join in after he recovered. If I was likely to die today, damned if it would be from them and not from exhaustion. There's always that saying about an animal being cornered...

But things were in my favor, if you could call it that given the situation. While they were getting close to me, and with how high up we were, my pheromones were getting all over the place. Their moves were sluggish. I could tell because dodging them was not as difficult. But I wasn't interested in staying to study such an effect. All I wanted to do was get away. And they were preventing me from it. I was going to get a few hugs...

_What child is this that invades my sanctum? _

If I knew then, what I knew now, I would have flattened my wings to my back and dived off the building without another thought. But I didn't know. And the voice in my head had startled me so, that I caught a fist to my face.

" Ugh! "

The force of it on my frail and disintegrating body was enough to knock me off the roof. But instinct took over where the ground did not. I hovered a little distance away until I recovered. One of the males who had been attacking me didn't realize what I had done and had gone over the side; either in leaning to get at me again, or to try and yank me back. That left two. They were a bit smarter, or at least, more dazed. I was upwind, they were downwind, so it wasn't impossible.

_Come down dear child, they will not harm you._

By now I was panicking. My instincts told me to attack, that I was in danger, but I couldn't see anything. I must have looked a sight twisting this way and that in the sky trying to find whatever was speaking to me. Briefly, I entertained the thought of my older brother picking now to begin haunting me.

However that thought was disposed of when yet another man came outside. This one dressed in a robe of some sort. White and important looking with a skull on the front of it, though he meant nothing to me. There was a calm smile on his face that did nothing for repeating the feeling on me. If anything, I was even more on edge. He knew something I didn't, and by the way he kept that smile on his face, it wasn't something that would be good for me.

This became even more apparent as I found myself inching closer to the building once again. Compelled by some outside force it seemed. There was a faint inkling in the back of my mind. Like someone gently pushing me. I didn't like it. Not at all.

Quite unsure of what I was doing, and how I was doing it, I roughly expelled whatever that was pushing against my brain and stopped myself.

_Get out and stay out dammit! _

I was never good at doing what I was told. Taking orders and the like. I didn't like being told what to do. It was never something that was in my best interest anyway.

I had surprised the man. This much I could tell by the way that damnable smile was off his face and replaced with shock. So it was him. I didn't understand how and I didn't know why, but he had been the one in my head. As stated, I didn't like it. All my senses told me I had the chance to leave right now and if I was going to retreat, I wouldn't get another chance.

I ignored my senses.

My instincts screamed rage. I wanted to hurt him, inflict some manner of pain. He had to pay for violating me in such a manner. My wings beat furiously against my back as I shifted my body position to come down on him. Minor note, anger leads to clouding of the mind. You make mistakes. Mistakes that can cost you your life.

It just so happened that I lost mine.

I didn't die. Though at some points I rather wished I had.

When had recklessly charged in to attack him, I had conveniently forgotten about the other two males. Both of them seemed to clear of their daze long enough to grab onto me. Just short of pouncing on the older man. If they hadn't have gotten a hold on me, I was going to send him into and through those glass doors to the living quarters.

Instead, he took a step back again, in surprise, but didn't go near far enough for my tastes. He soon enough regained his composure when he saw that I wasn't going to be able to get to him as long as his minions had their hands on me. That which I did not appreciate, and I showed by struggling and cursing.

" My, my, what a lovely flower we've found among the weeds..." His voice was just as unwelcome in my ears as it was in my mind. I tried my best to reel back as he approached and grabbed my chin in his hand.

That damn smile on his face made me want to paint the white concrete red. " Let go dammit! I don't want trouble man, I just want to leave." _And smash your head in before I do..._

He chuckled, the bastard. " No, trouble doesn't seem to be what you desire. But it's what you caused. You cost me three of my best men. That's three men that won't be going home to their families tonight. Three families without fathers and husbands. "

" That's my problem! " What the hell did I care? I had my own problems. Like my adrenaline waning and my ability to fight going with it. I still had to escape.

He chuckled even more, going so far as to laugh in my face. " You assume you're going to get the chance, my child. "

I was good and angry before. But then, I felt him poking around my mind again, a stronger presence this time. Then, I was livid. My struggling renewed. Survival instincts were in overdrive as I thrashed in their grip. He might be able to read my mind, but he couldn't read my body. The two of them were holding my arms behind my back. So I used their hold as leverage to lift myself into the air and plant my feet on the man's chest; pushing him away a good distance.

I was beginning to like that surprised look on his face. " How did you do that! You weren't thinking about attacking! "

" You got me fucked up, man. I don't have to think to defend myself. It's second nature. " The two minions that had been holding me were back in their daze; my fight or flight instinct letting out even more of my pheromone. Designed to call workers and drones, but keeping their minds melted worked just as well.

" Let go. " It was the highlight of my day when their fingers loosened on my wrists. The older man, now back on his feet looked positively enraged. But then, his scowl turned to a very foreboding grin. I was getting that bad feeling again.

" Hold her. "

Their hands reaffirmed their grip. This time I scowled, " Let. Go."

If this was to be a tug-of-war between their minds, I would do what I had to get away. I'm not for sure how long we stood there warring over the weak-minded individuals, but I was growing annoyed. I had something to lose here, he did not. I willed my body to make them want to let go with everything I had left.

If it were possible, I would have kicked myself in the ass.

When I focused all my attention on them, I ignored him.

The next thing I knew, someone had turned out the sky and my body was giving in to exhaustion once again...

* * *

I hadn't slept like I did then in the longest time. No dreams, no fear, no twitching, no suddenly jerking up for one reason or another. I wasn't too cold, I wasn't too hot. I wasn't feeling confined in clothes that were too small for me. Whatever I was sleeping on wasn't too hard or have an overwhelming stench. It was actually comfortable. How I knew remembered what that was after all this time is beyond me. 

When I fully woke up, I didn't hear cars in the background or dogs or people on cell phones. Those sounds are what didn't alert me into complete consciousness. I didn't see the need to jerk up. I felt like I was sleeping on pillows made of blood. I was calm. I was safe.

" It seems our dear bee has awakened..."

I was extremely stupid.

It was only once I heard that damn voice that I actually took real good notice of my surroundings. Everything was red. Different shades of course, but all red. The bed I was in took up most of the room on the side I was on. It was a very large room, so this didn't pose much of a problem I would think. There were sheer red curtains hanging from the ceiling down to the red carpeted floor. A large screen was across the room and near the window. Directly under the window, I could see some furniture. Of course, all red. A small couch, an armchair, a table and some other junk. Various artifacts were scattered around. Paintings, vases, with red flowers, a statue or two. It was nothing special, just expensive looking.

What worried me was the familiar white robe and the man in it. And that goddamn smile. He was seated quite comfortably in the red leather armchair; turned to face the bed. The bastard was watching me sleep. My hand clenched as I opened my mouth to let him have it. But something on that chair caught my eye.

No wonder my clothes didn't feel like they were too small on me anymore.

I didn't have them on!

His laughter let me know he knew what I was thinking. Again. What a surprise. I did my best not to shrink back into the pillows and sheets when he got up and approached the bed. His bed. The bastard.

Again, his index and thumb came around the sides of my chin to hold my head up. I wondered what the hell he was so terribly amused about. Aside from my lack of clothing. I was still angry about that. So very angry, but I dare not act. Not now. I didn't know where I was. And I didn't know if he had done anything to me yet. After all, he wouldn't get this close unless he knew he was safe.

That meant, I wasn't.

" My dear bee, you shouldn't worry so much. I have big plans for you."

_LIKE HELL!_

He had pinned me to the bed before I could even finish the thought and all the resentment it carried. He was heavy, the fucker. For someone so skinny, he had weight. Not to mention I wasn't at full strength yet. And he wasn't effected by my pheromones. Don't even get started on the soreness setting in from crashing and sleeping in awkward positions for the longest time.

But damn if I was going to lie still and just let him do it.

" Child, you shouldn't overwork yourself so. Have I suggested something so terrible? Not at all. My plans for you are completely painless. Provided- "

_Oh. My. God. PAIN._

Everything on me that hurt, hurt just that much more. I yelped and settled down quickly. This seemed to make the pain lessen. My eyes, which had closed in the onset of pain, peeked open to observe the one who I claimed responsible.

" Provided. You realize that you are mine now. You will do what I say, when I say it. Honestly, is that something so bad? Consider the life you led before, dear child. I can offer you safety. I can offer you a home. Food. An education. _Blood_. "

_You just said the secret word._

He had my attention. Even though he was an annoying bastard that smiled way too much and I did not like the way he looked at me, I didn't exactly have that much of a choice here. My life beforehand would only lead to death; just that much quicker. And he did mention blood. You can't mistake that word. Just as I couldn't mistake that he smelled like the very substance. So he couldn't be lying.

It couldn't possibly be worse than my childhood, right?

You could easily see how I mistook what looked like a side road to Heaven–

" I'm listening..."

–For a highway to Hell.


	3. Pretty Girl

SO: Nay-sayers...Let'em come. They shall feed the flames that light the way for my inspiration...

Chapter track: " Pretty Girl " – Sugarcult

* * *

When I encountered him for the first time, I was thirteen years old. My birthday, also my death day. Or at least, that's what I thought at the time. Again, if things had turned out that way, there's a distinct possibility I would have been much better off. 

As it was, I spent the next year of my life, more or less a test subject. That man I had come in contact with, the one that made me the offer, he told me it was for my own safety. He didn't know how long I had been on the streets (Lie #1). And he didn't know if I had anything that needed medical attention immediately. (Lie #2) If the stress I had put my body through would leave long term damage. (Lie #3) And something about recovery(Lie #4).

To my steadily growing knowledge, none of this should have taken more than a few months. I didn't have broken bones, I wasn't suffering from disease, I knew my body wasn't in the bad shape he was making it out to be in. But I said nothing. After all, I had a home again. I was welcome, embraced even for being what I was instead of being locked away and hidden.

Then there was what I spent the most time in the laboratories for. What the man had called, " Pheromone Therapy. " Being young, stupid and relatively buzzed most of the time from the scent of blood, I didn't protest. After all, I was used to being under the microscope of others.

Numerous things were done to me. None of them were too terribly painful, rather just uncomfortable and annoying. Being prodded and poked around, following so many directions from techs.and doctors and whatever else they called themselves, putting my body through several positions a day that I didn't know I could put it in. Being placed behind glass and in small areas with others.

That was my favorite.

For the males I could make go away and leave me alone. They stayed on their side of the observational area, I stayed on mine.

The females, well, they never lasted very long. Their warm hugs felt nice though.

Though, as I finished my first year and entered another, my tolerance of females grew. Once they learned not to try and impress their dominance on me. I really didn't mind them. They stayed away like the males.

* * *

I was halfway to my 14th birthday when that man, I still didn't know his name for everyone called him " sir " or " headmaster ", came to me. And it wasn't time for my laboratory appearance. I had no room of my own. I stayed in his room. That in of itself should have told me something was wrong. The man slept in the same bed as I did. Willingly. It wasn't as if he couldn't find some place else to sleep. I had been walked around enough to know that this damn place was more than big enough for the two of us. 

But then, he smelled like blood. It was basically a warm hug without the mess. Wasn't as good, but it would do until the next time I was placed with females that tried to assert their control.

" What is it? "

" I have something for you, my dear Honeybee. "

I hated him for calling me that. I forgave him, for smelling like the pretty, yummy red stuff. " I reiterate, what is it? "

At that point, he stood up from the bed and held his hand out to me. I scooted close to the edge and uncurled my legs from under myself to put my feet under me. The smaller version of his clothes with a larger skull and most of it in red didn't cover nearly as much on my form. My legs were completely exposed and my upper body was only covered by thin material. Again, I didn't complain.

What would I be able to do if I did? If I attacked and killed him, then where would I be? And if I didn't kill him, he might kill me. If I was as much a possession as he thought I was, he might not be all that willing to let go of me as my family was.

I put my hand in his and stood. Both of us walked to the door, big and golden with the very same skull on it. It split down the middle and we walked down the hall. By now I came up to the middle of his chest, but I was filling out nicely; if I did say so myself.

We walked on in silence, him completely content to hold onto me as we moved. I didn't know what his deal was, but he wasn't threatening my instincts, so I resolved to put everything behind me to shut it up.

Walking on down the red carpeted hall, we reached a similar door, only this one was silver. It split down the middle like the one to his room, then we walked through it. On the other side of it was a balcony. Something out of those old English books he likes to have me read and read to me. Most of it I don't understand, but hey, if that's how he wants to waste his time...

He walked out onto it first, me staying behind because of the noise of people I could hear. The echos from the high ceiling told me the number of people was not in the low hundreds. Two minions, where from, I haven't a clue, came up behind me and ushered me forward into the light where the man was.

The man put his hands out like he was making some grand announcement. The two minions on either side of me ducking down, then grabbing my legs to lift me up into the air. Startled, my wings went to work and I rose above them. Apparently, this was what they all wanted, because they backed off and the man turned to the side to show me off.

" My HIVE, I present to you, your Queen Bee. "

* * *

When we returned to his room, I was still in confusion. What was this HIVE? And how did I end up queen? Who were those people and why were they looking at me like that? They didn't know me. I didn't know them. But they looked on with such obedience and admiration in their glowing eyes. 

I was more than weirded out. So much so that I needed somethings cleared up before the night decided it wanted to end. Once I sat down on the bed, I waited for him to sit down next to me and his hands to come over my shoulders. As soon as I felt them, I moved away.

There was that look I had missed seeing. " Something the matter, my Honeybee? "

" What's going on here? You promised me all those things, but that wasn't part of it. I don't know those kids. They don't know me. Some of them are older than me and they didn't seem to care at all that they would have someone younger than them held in higher regard. Doesn't that seem weird to you? "

He thought about it for all of 2 seconds, then shrugged. " No. My control knows no bounds. "

At this I blinked and turned to look at him over my shoulder with a brow raised. " I'm sorry, what? Your control? You're controlling them? "

" Of course. Do not sound so surprised, my Bee. I am much stronger than I was when we first met. " This seemed to incite his pride, as he smiled; quite proud of himself.

Something here wasn't making sense. If he was so proud of his damn abilities then, " Why aren't they praising you instead? I haven't done anything. "

He laughed, " Who's pheromones do you think broke down their defenses to make it so effortless for me? "

The bastard.

" Pheromone therapy " my ass!

Abruptly, I jerked up from the bed and away from him. I was angry, he could tell. But it did nothing but amuse him. I didn't try and attack him, for all I know he could be more powerful for real and be able to stop me without any real effort. That would leave me in a frustrated position. My arms came over my elbows as I stalked over to the large window; with red curtains on either side, of course.

" Something else troubles you, my child? "

I sneered at my reflection as he spoke. I didn't know you could want to hit a person so much. My right hand balled into a fist as it sought to take its anger out on something fleshy. " I didn't ask for this. I don't want this. I don't want to control them. They've done nothing to me and I don't even know them. Some of them are younger than I was when I came here! "

I watched his reflection shake his head from side to side as he stood and leisurely walked over to where I was. Again, his hands were on my shoulders. My bare shoulders, as my outfit didn't cover them. " They are your HIVE, my Queen Bee. They shall help us move towards the goal of dominating the world. "

Whoa.

Hold on.

" What! " Again I turned, this time shoving him off me at the same time. " Where the hell did that come from! And what the fuck is this ' us ' business! You're not the one being used for her chemical scents! And that is what you're doing, you're using me to cloud their minds and control them without straining yourself. "

A shrug, and his position did not change. He seemed to ignore my animosity and press his hand to the glass; the skyline of the city lit up in the dark of the night. " You've got it all figured out. I'm proud. You're getting smarter faster than I anticipated. "

" Fuck that shit, watch me leave faster than you anticipated too..." I was stalking to the door with a purpose in mind. I was going to get the hell out of here and I was going to find...something, someplace, somehow.

I never made it to the door.

This man made as much noise as he wanted coming up behind me. I was tossed onto the bed with surprising strength. Someone had been training, so it seemed. Ruffled and annoyed, I sat right back up and moved to shove the bottom of my robe back over my thighs.

His hand stopped me.

_Fuck._

The look on his face had changed. He was still smiling, but it was a hardened smile, and something else was in his eyes. Something else I recognized but I desperately wished to mistake it for something else. My teeth gritted as I was forced back onto the bed while he got onto it; advancing on me. His hand and his body.

" You fail to realize my dear Honeybee, that you do not have a choice in the matter. You cease to have any freedom of choice at all. I told you before you were mine. You still are. You do what I tell you to, and nothing else. You'll leave when I see fit, and not before. And trust me, my dear Bee, you won't leaving here. Ever. "

That emotion I recognized was over shined by a crazed light. This man really believed what he was saying, and he intended for me to believe it too. Well, I had had enough of this by now. I pushed both hands to the bed to try and throw him off. I was getting the hell out of Dodge.

His full weight came onto me, my robe was yanked up over my midsection. I flailed, I kicked, I screamed, I clawed and bit. But it didn't make a difference. Every time I moved to do something, it became harder to move the next time. It felt like I was throwing sandbags instead of my own limbs.

I had only flailed and fought for about 20 seconds before I slumped back on the bed; panting like I ran a marathon. I hated him for turning my body against me and me being able to do shit about it.

" Who...who are you? "

" Most everyone calls me Headmaster. The rest, Brother Blood. You, my Honeybee, shall call me Daddy. "

_You've got to be fucking kidding me..._

" I won't let you do this! I didn't ask for this! You didn't mention this! "

He laughed. I didn't think I could hate him anymore. I really didn't.

" On the contrary my dear, didn't I promise you _Blood_? That's exactly what you're going to get..."

_Son of a bitch..._


	4. Fighter

**SO:** There's something wrong with this chapter. I know there is. I just can't tell what yet. If you can spot it. Tell me. I'll change it. This is what has taken me so long. This and college and computer problems. Let me tell you, Trigon isn't the devil. English 101 is. Raven isn't the devil's spawn, Algebra is.

Also, it's come to my attention that was set default to not accept anonymous reviews. That wasn't my intention. It's fixed. Stupid technology...

Chapter track: _" Fighter " – Christina Aguilera_

_

* * *

_**4**

Most girls looked forward to their 16th birthday.

After all, they were in the middle of high school, probably high up on the social ladder. Had capable parents and friends. Had people that would come and present them with gifts.

Their parties would have some type of pink design. Something to make them happy, as their day was all about them. Girls were so happy. Boys on the other hand, just got closer and closer to the legal age of getting into strip clubs and drinking without worrying about getting carded and using the right one...

The difference between them and me?

Right. I'm not normal. And here I thought you weren't paying attention...

* * *

So I'm staying here. In Hive. Letting Blood do what he wants to me, knowing that if I think about it too much, I'll just get angry. And watching the minds of these young individuals get disturbed. Though, some of them are pretty much like that when they get here. Don't get me wrong, not all of them are sunshine and Skittles.

At the least, I'm learning a few things. I know how to read and write. That much I learned from my childhood. Blood would pace around in front of the bed and spout on and on and on about random events in history. Kings, Queens, revolutions, tyrants and war. War was my favorite subject. When he spoke about war and revolution, he knew he had my attention.

My favorite historical figure to date is Ekaterina Alekseyevna. Sorry, let's try that in American. Catherine II of Russia. She was great. She ruled despite her annoyance of a husband, and ruled even better with him out of power. She kept in contact with great minds around her, and helped the people.

Not so much though, after the lower-class rebelled. But hey, you get what you deserve.

She was so cool to me back then.

Partially because the guy that got her power was killed.

Not that that gave me any ideas...Well, none that I hadn't thought of myself already.

Along with my educational training, I was also taught the proper way to fight. The way I moved now was wild and uncontrolled. I didn't want to follow a form, I just wanted to kill whatever was right in front of me. That's all. Get as much of their blood on me as I possibly could and make sure they didn't move anymore.

But I learned more than I planned on learning for one very simple reason. Blood was teaching me how to fight. And that meant I got to fight him. As in, if I learned enough, I would be able to beat his ass and over power him. One day I would get out of him and he would not be able to stop me.

I was discovering my fondness for using small weapons, ones that can fit in your hand I mean, in weapons training. The sharp, yellow knuckle-enhancers that were designed for me were intended to protect my hands when I was hitting metal to test my strength in the lab. But Blood came to discover how much damage they could inflict when I cold-cocked him one with them on.

I liked having my weapon where I could get to it quickly. I liked them being small so they were light and didn't weigh me down. I liked them powerful and versatile. I was a very mobile fighter. Many things that I learned, I had already known before, I just didn't know I knew. I knew to keep moving, always, always keep moving. You can never be still. I knew that I hated blocking, and dodging, so countering became my defense. I also knew that if the enemy couldn't attack, I wouldn't have to defend.

If I could get powerful enough to keep attacking him before he got a good mental grip and didn't have enough time to counter attack, I could beat him. I knew I could. I was a fast learner. Of everything when it came to a fight. Styles, defenses, weaknesses, favored moves, what a fighter does when they're pressured, all of it.

I'm fairly sure he knew that I thought that. But he also knew how much to teach me and how much to keep to himself. He wasn't that stupid. And I wasn't exactly veiled in my hatred of him. There was just nothing I could do.

I just behaved myself. Did what he told me, without argument. He could do what he wanted with me. What would fighting prove? Just give him a reason to inflict more pain on me; which he seemed to enjoy more than what was fairly normal. But even bullies had a limit.

I figured he'd reached his by this year. His " nightly activities " had lessened to a great extent. In the beginning it had been at every opportunity. I swear it had. He said he was preparing me. The sooner I got used to " him and his size " the easier it would be on both of us.

I think I smell something. Do you smell that? Smells like–

BULLSHIT.

* * *

Fighting only lasted for so long. Being in the presence of other HIVE kids was only long enough. And his lectures were too damn long. Jesus. Why is it people say the most when they're not saying a damn thing? Cripes. You'd think he'd learn to be a little less winded when he's talking about important things so you just get the facts. But nooooooo. He has to have diarrhea of the mouth and run the fuck on...

The only kicker about that is sometimes he says something rather important somewhere in the middle of his bullshit. And if you agree before you find out what that is, you're most likely screwed. Like I am. Repeatedly. The bastard.

I remember it clearly the time I learned that lesson. Not that there was much I could do against him in any case. I was laying across the blood red bed of Brother Blood. Huh. Say that five times fast..

Anyway, it was my birthday. Rather, almost was my birthday. I didn't know. I wasn't that sure when my birthday was anymore. Blood counts the day he met me, says it's my ' rebirth '. I just shrugged and ignored him. All he wanted was another excuse to call me his little girl.

That's why I was surprised to find out there was a party being held for me in the lower levels of HIVE. The ones that weren't accessible to everyone. Just some of the staff, Blood, of course, and some of the higher level and aged students.

Quite frankly, I didn't have much to say when it came to the HIVE kids. Not to Blood or anybody. But, and this was what got me in trouble most of the time, I cared about those kids. They were my hive. But they didn't ask to be there. Even the ones that have gotten used to it and think they like it. The ones that claim they want to be evil. None of them got to make the decision to do so by themselves.

My pheromones and his mind control...

Part of this is my fault.

This is why I can never abandon them.

Their souls are stained because of my reckless anger. If I hadn't charged on him that one day, none of this would have happened. I would have died in a gutter somewhere and these kids would be in juvenile hall or a high school somewhere where they could be watched and dealt with accordingly.

But here they were. Under his control, tutelage and command. What they thought was freely, and what I knew was false. I could slap the hell out of one of them and scream that Blood was controlling them until my lungs got sore. They wouldn't believe me. They wouldn't even acknowledge what I said, just think I've been working too hard and send me to my room to rest.

Especially since the upper levels of HIVE are still under construction. We're supposed to be getting a massive training area and so many rooms with automated weaponry.

But someone has to build them.

This again, was where I came in, apparently.

When Blood told me about the party, I couldn't have cared less. I didn't have a party before, what the hell should I have been excited for? These hormone-blinded people were giving me a celebration of my birth? Yeah, there's something to be happy about. Whether you mean my birth or my ' rebirth ', neither one are occasions I care to place the emotions celebratory and happy anywhere near.

But there was something else he told me, that got my attention.

" Do be nice to Mr. Rancid at your celebration my child. "

What the hell? It's my party and I have to be nice to someone else? What kind of shit is that?

* * *

I should have known. I really should have. I mean, I've known this man for 3 years, I should know better than to go with whatever her tells me and that's it. I thought I would be smarter than this. I really did. Thought I would have more sense than to think such things.

But the fact remains that I wasn't.

He was smarter than me.

And I fucking hated him for it.

If this were the street, I'd have his ass in a sling, hanging in an alley, dripping bloody warning to anyone who dared use me like that again. And he knew it. The hole in the boat, is that I think he likes that I'm dangerous. And the more he likes it, the more dangerous I become. The more dangerous I become, the more he likes it. Because, like it or not, he has control over me. And there's not a damn thing I can do about it.

At least, not yet.

One day, my time will come. And when it does, I'm coming down on him 3 different ways. Hard, fast, and fucking frequent.

As it is now...I...have to get ready to go on.

* * *

I hate my life. I hate my life, my body, my mind, my abilities, my very existence. I can't stand it. But unfortunately, I'm not allowed to die. Not now. Not while this hive is my responsibility. To leave them in his hands alone would make me the worst queen.

But then, as I continue to stay here, and they remain under my influence, it becomes a part of them, and they begin to believe these thoughts of evil are their own, am I really doing any better than he is? With me here, they think it's there choice, with just him here, they would know it was just his.

Ugh. I don't have time for this.

Do you know why?

Because I have to _sing _and _dance_ in front of _people_.

Yeah. That's what I said.

But if you look at it this way, it really makes quite a bit of sense. Not that I need another reason to hate that fucker. Because those aren't going to be coming up short any time soon.

Blood sees it like this. Kids work all day and week, the weekend comes and they want to relax. Since they're hardly allowed out into the world above us, something has to be made to cater to their needs. They need something to do with their energy before it builds and turns against him.

Now you can't very well go and make a show of building something for the kids. None of us would ever use it. But if the kids don't know it's there and none of the faculty act like they know it's there, then viola. A kid's secret paradise. A place to hang out and veg.

And what better place to pump them full of my pheromones and expose them to the magnetic pull that makes a hive stick to their queen? I hate that he named this place with me in mind. I hate that he considers me in everything he does. But I digress...That's what this place is for. The kids think they're getting away from him and everything, when honestly, they're just surrendering even more of their soul.

And I'm helping.

After all, what better way to make me seem like one of them than to be the one in charge of this place? They'd trust me then. See that I wasn't just a puppet or their unattainable Queen. They'd get to see me in closed quarters and get the idea that this place, their fun was my idea. They'd be even more receptive to things done for me, but benefitting Blood personally, and their loyalty would remain strong.

He definitely knows what he's doing. You gotta give him that.

But I won't.

This is how it works...

There's this floor of HIVE, right above his floor, that's built differently. It's built to look and all accounts be older than the other floors of this establishment. The elevators don't even reach it. On purpose. So we've got an odd number of floors. Kids ask the teachers about it, teacher don't know shit, because they're told not to say anything.

There's only the stairs to get to this floor. Well, the stairs to get down to it. Blood can take the elevator up. The stairs themselves that lead down to the level are built in three different places on center levels of the dormitories that you can't get to otherwise. They're in the upper-classmen levels, so you have to have juice to get here if you're an underclassman.

Blood likes to call it, " The Honeycombs"

He specifically told the architect to build it halfway and leave it like that until he finished the rest of the building. That which he was still doing, and needed help to finish doing.

The man that Blood had his eye on was going to be out in the crowd tonight. Jonathan Rancid. Sounds like a rock star's name if you ask me, but people will name their kids what they want. Anyway, he's supposed to be the best there is at mechanics and all things metal. So we have to sway Mr. Rancid into our favor.

That means I have to intoxicate him and make him agree to help without costing Blood too much. Although, if I have to do it, it means " Daddy " couldn't make it work himself. That puts a smile on my face...

" Oh no, don't smile! I need your lips still! "

" Just finish the make-up please! Damn..."


	5. Love Potion No 9

**SO:** What has taken me so long? College finals, term papers, computer problems. So. Many. Computer. Problems. A relationship. A move. A holiday. Or two. A trip through a few seasons. And a few drawings of Slade and Bumblebee. Them by themselves, not together.

Another note. I realized that anonymous reviewers weren't allowed. Wasn't my intentions. Technology was just raping me again.

The introduction of another character. Nope. Not original. From the show. Why him? Well...his talents. And Karen's talents suit in getting his talents, which are required to get H.I.V.E. students better equipped to deal with their own talents.

Eh. For those of you who are curious, Slade isn't too far from making his appearance. It might not be to everyone else, but he is _very _intimidating to write. There's only certain things he will and will not do. I'm certain that's to do with military training...Anyway, you can't just write him like one would write...Say, Spike. He's much more serious. And doesn't curse. You could write him a little like Angelus, but he's not that free with his emotions. Can't write him like the Bat, because...well...He's not quite _that_ stiff.

Wow. That's longer than I thought it'd be.

Chapter track: _" Love Potion No.9 " – Hollies_

_

* * *

_

**5**

Well. That was just all kinds of fun. I need to sit still while some little girl beats my face with chemicals and powers for an hour much more often. I feel like my face gained weight, Christ.

Oh, and something new has been added. Since this will be the first night the Honeycombs will be open, and no one's supposed to know about it yet, I have no dancers with me. Can't just stand there you know. Blood's left it up to me to move and dance on my own.

That's what these cumbersome white circles are on my arms and legs for. They've been masked with make-up foundation to blend them with my skin, but they're still there. You could see them if you got close enough.

They're sensors for these two robots, humanoid. I've been told on loan from Mr. Rancid. What the hell kind of name is Rancid? Sounds like a rock star pseudonym somehow. I wonder if that's his real name. I'll have to ask. Bluntly, just to piss Blood off.

Anyway, these robots are supposed to follow my muscle movements exactly and do what I do. This'll be until the other students are confident enough in my presence as their friend, as well as Queen. Then I'll have living dancers.

What the hell am I supposed to do? I don't dance. I'm not a musician, I kill things! I'm at a loss for movement. And I'm just glad I had enough foresight to come down here earlier and listen to the selection our DJ has. The kid seemed thrilled I was even paying attention to him, almost melted where he was when I touched his arm to shove him out of the way. Cripes... I picked a song and memorized it. I rather like it, any other time, I probably wouldn't mind dancing to it. It's rather sexy and got a good beat. But this isn't for me. It's for everyone but me. Especially for our special guest. I have to entertain someone else on my own goddamn birthday, ain't that a bitch?

I've got some idea of what I can do, stay on beat and try not to fall down. But honestly...what does Blood think I am? I'm just going to bullshit the whole thing. It'd serve him right if the whole show sucked. I'd be so damn happy if the students turned on his ass...

Pushing up from the make-up chair, I walked over to where the curtain was. When I peeked out from the side, I was surprised at what I saw. The whole place was nearly full. All the kids looked...relatively excited.

I don't know how he did it, but he did it.

The ass, I hate him.

I'm wondering what this Rancid guy looks like. Probably a nerd or something given what Blood wants him for. Some little, scrawny, glasses-wearing nerd who never had a date in high school. I swear, if he touches me, I'm going to knock him flat on his ass. I'm in no mood for anyone to touch me or even look at me like Blood does...

I'm annoyed at this damn circle thing on top of my arm. It's heavy and it stands out against my skin. But I suppose it matches my white outfit. A jump suit with the material cut out on the outside of my thighs, my stomach, right above my breasts, and the top parts of my biceps. It's extremely revealing and if I could find that girl who picked out my costume, I swear...I'd knock her flat first and let Rancid use her as a cushion!

" Hey...easy with that thing..."

The first clue should have been the voice. Really. I'd like to think I'm smarter than this. But I was still young and impulsive. Not to mention the mood I had been in most of the day. That voice was definitely not feminine. Deep like a grave, sharp like a razor. And the hand that smooth over the circle I was trying to take off was as rough as that voice was.

My head slowly turned...

This...was no nerd...

* * *

" Put it down, Speedy. "

" Dammit woman, get away! I can handle this! "

" You can barely handle the weapon you've got. I certainly hope that isn't any indication of how you plan to ' handle ' me. "

" Slade, you're not helping..."

There's too much testosterone in the area. Speedy's a young, hot-blooded, impetuous but talented young man. Slade is a very dangerous, very able older man. But they're still both men. Speedy has a bad temper and he likes to think of himself the alpha male even though I'm the leader. Slade _knows_ he's the alpha male...of just about everything. The rest of us know it, but we don't have to like it. As Speedy clearly shows. Sometimes that Y chromosome causes them problems. Like right now.

Speedy's going to start firing rounds in the next few minutes. Aqualad looks like he's going to rain down the ocean on both of us; trusting me to fly away on my own as usual. Mas y Menos have returned, but it's too late. Nothing is going to be accomplished here. Nothing more than my leaving.

I tilted my head to the side, looking at him but keeping the other four in my sights as I did so. " My things? "

" Your room is empty. "

As soon as he said those words, Speedy inclined his head to Mas y Menos. They said nothing and darted off, only to return a few seconds later. They nodded and Speedy nearly broke his precious bow. " What is going on Bee? "

I must say, he's falling into the leader role quite nicely. He might be a very good challenge in the end. I knew he could do it if he stopped caring about himself so damn much. Fucking Y, I swear...

Rather than give him an answer, or give the rest of them a chance to do anything else, I stretched my arms up over my head in a long relief of tension. Slade's arm loosely hung over my waist, whether he was just showing possession or his dominance over the rest of them, I don't know. Maybe both. You know, that thing that animals do when in groups? Wolves, lions, baboons, gorillas, they all do this sort of thing. But, as he always did, he had ulterior motives in doing this. The palm of his hand ran over my exposed stomach.

The effect was immediate, as was the change in the air. I could see Mas y Menos' eyes dull over, being younger, the two were more susceptible. Aqualad blinked a few times, and Speedy's hands stopped quivering in anger; his bow lowering just a fraction at the same time.

That was all we needed.

Slade's body temperature sky-rocketed, almost too much for me to keep standing next to him. He was glowing now, but as the glow covered most of his body, it started to cover my own too. Thick, tendrils of black smoke curled up to the sky as a flame broke out around our feet in a small circle. Oddly, it reminded me of some ritual I had witness at some point of my life.

The small fire circle came to roaring life with a bright explosion. Flames curled in on us, wrapping around our forms like a lover's caress; reaching higher and higher until we, well, I couldn't see them anymore. This is amazing, watching him work. He's not even tense in the effort it's taking him to do this.

Higher and higher the circle of fire rises until its covering us completely. I really can't see anything now, but the fire's rather bright, so it's probably better my eyes remained closed. I can already feel the pull of the flames to move us to another location. The sound of the waves seems so very far away.

With the flames facilitating our escape and our images starting to blur, I honestly feel a bit sad. I'm going to miss them. Miss this. It was a routine after all. I've been doing this for years. Once all this is over, whatever shall I spend my time doing? I can hardly picture the two of us settling and starting a family. White picket fence, 2.5 children and a dog, both of us with working jobs.

He doesn't even like dogs.

I won't wish them the best of luck, they don't need it. They'd be fine, for the time being. Speedy would take over, instigate a search, find nothing, then he and Robin will lock horns. It'll be a mess for a while, which would make for amusement while the both of us are taking a break. Provided I can sit on him long enough that he stops trying to do ten million things at once.

We're starting to disappear...

It all seems like it's taking forever, but it's just my perspective on this...

Seconds go by like eons...I've experienced that before...

My left hand, I raised and curled my ring and pinkeye down to give my former teammates a salute. This is the last time I'll think of them as such, humans with faces and feelings and such. A carefully crafted, pseudo-sad smile spreads over my face as my voice wavers in the space we previously stood in...

" I fell in to a burnin' ring o'fire..."

* * *

I had to admit, when I came to this place, it had the makin's of a dollhouse from Hell. The mechanics to most of the computers were fine, but the other automated things, they all needed work. By the time I got to the second to last floor underground, I had rebuilt almost the entire power grid. I already had plans to re-do the whole elevator scheme. This place needed all the help I could offer, cocked up as it is, and I haven't even accepted the job yet.

I can't help myself though. It's my passion you know? Mechanics. I love all things metal and machine. Music included. And fluff. Heh. Don't forget women. I love women. Women and mechanics and heavy metal. Those are my passions. Yeah, that's better.

But passions don't pay bills. They certainly don't accept'em for tuition. I've been reduced to this. I don't really mind but, at least at a garage people play by my rules. It's just that car work is...too...bog standard. Too easy, you know? I need something more challenging. Something with more attitude. I can't work for no military, too many rules; not to mention those buggers are gormless half of the time, and hacked off the rest of it! Never take a joke, I tell ya. I can't work privately, again, too many rules. Working for myself...that's lenient enough, and I can ask for whatever pay I want. Still get a challenge and work on things I'd never get a chance to work on otherwise...

And this way, at least I'll have something I can do immediately when I get out of college. My reputation will be out there, and I'll have no trouble getting work thrown my way. I'll be rich, grotty, and extremely happy...So much better than what I used to live like...It's a wonder my passions survived...Mum...

Speaking of passions, I'm beginning to fear what this Blood bloke's passions are. I mean...The guy looks old, well, older than me. He's the typical headmaster looking type. But he's also got this cult-leader-blood-sucking-demonic worshiping thing going on. Not to mention, I haven't seen one hot teacher since I got here. All of them are either older, extremely older, women, or men. Of all ages.

I know, that's what I said.

Where are the women!

I mean c'mon, on TV and in high school, there's always one hot chick teacher that the boys all fall over themselves trying to impress. I was looking forward to stealing her away and making all the guys hate me. Just because I'm an arsehole like that.

I figure, alright, this is just something that happens. Bog standard, I mean, this is a school of some sort, right? Probably better to not distract the kids. Yeah, sure, I get that. But I'm looking around even more, and I'm noticing, there's no chicks about to graduate either! I swear to all things metallic, there's not one kid here I've seen that's over 15. Just chicks-in-training all over the place. What gives! Someone has to be legal here, there's higher level grades and some of the stuff he talks about me putting in can only be used and survived by someone who's been gifted that long!

And is it just me, or are there an abundance of little girls around here? All of them keep coming up to this guy and hugging him; saying hello and shit like that. I mean, I haven't seen any since we've gotten off the elevator and started walking down this hall. And how about this hall? This bloke and red, I don't know what it is, but it's startin' to make me nervous. His name is _Blood_, everything around here is either black, silver or _red_. It's not a comforting scheme here. I mean, it's not like it's all posh you know, and you're the only one that doesn't understand it. It's just plain uncomfortable.

But it's...bloody hell, I'll go ahead and say it, it's like the guy's a pimp of junior high and below!

There, I said it.

What the hell is he looking at me like that for? Did I say something funny?

" Something amusing you, man? Maybe the shitty job done before I 'ad a look at this place? " I hate when people act like that. Laugh when nothing's fuckin' funny. Or some inner monologue that they just happened to find so funny, they needed to laugh out loud.

And the way he talks...Where the hell is he from? Uppityville? C'mon man. This is Jump City, no one talks like that but people from outside it. I oughtta know, I am one! Was one! Erm...Shit, what was I saying? Oh. He talks like he knows he's better than everyone and he knows something you don't know! What the fuck, man? You just met me, poofter, what do you know!

" I know you're the right man for this job, Mr. Rancid. Your reputation precedes you. Our dear H.I.V.E. is in need of your expertise as you can already see. "

Okay.

Hold on.

What the hell was that?

Am I trippin', or did he just...

Nah. I'm trippin'. It must be all the frustration and the strangeness of this place. Makin' me all edgy and shit. He did not just read my mind. Yeah, that's it. M'trippin'.

I try and get my shit back right by the time we get to the end of the hall. All this red, man, it makes me think of a bad acid trip I had once. Fried my shit good, I never touched it since. That shit'll kill ya.

These doors in front of me remind me of a concert I went to junior year. It think it was a Rocks concert. You know, the band? Tumbling Rocks? Ah, you're too young. Anyway, that's what these skulls remind me of. I feel like I'm going to meet the band backstage or somethin'.

Which, I've come to find, as those doors open, isn't too far from the truth. It looks like I've got a backstage pass for whatever's about to happen down here. I can hear bass boosted speakers from somewhere in front of this area blasting music. It's so powerful, the ground shakes with every beat. Not that I mind, I rather like it. It's Blood that looks to be more annoyed with it.

Hn. No musical taste either. No wonder I don't like this guy. Doesn't look like this'll be anything but a freebie and a no deal. I wonder if I'll be back to the garage in time to watch Jesse James tear a car apart and put it back together into something else...

As soon as I take a step in, I'm hit with this smell. It's a briiliant smell. I mean, you wanna talk about drugs, this was the most potent, amazing shit I've ever gotten in my nose. It wasn't intense either. It was light, but heavy, thick you know? But not overpowering. It's like...shit, I don't know. Some gorgeous woman walking by with the most wonderful smell lingering behind her.

Man, I don't even feel tense about this place anymore. I've completely forgotten about Blood there. I'll accept this job if nothing to be near this smell again. Who _is_ that? I have to know!

Manners, ch', like I had any, were ignored while I shoved my way around the backstage-esque area looking for the source. I was at a bit of a cross-roads here. There was more of the smell towards where most of the people were. But there was a stronger, more intense I guess, dose further back here.

Some little girl is in the wa-MOVE! Damn...Little people all over the place an' shit. Can't hardly move no two feet without bumpin' into one o'them. Bloody Hell...

Wait. Hold on...There's...Am I trippin' again? That's...that's the first girl I've seen that looks old enough to have a fake I.D.

She's kinda...cute. Maybe in a few years...I mean, I like older women, myself. None of that highschool shit you have to deal with with college girls around campus. Sorority girls get on my LAST nerve...

" Ah, I see you've ventured and found our dear Queen. "

Remember that...cult-leader shit I was talking about?

" Queen? "

Blood seemed pleased that I would ask about her. " Indeed. That is our Queen Bee. Bumblebee. She is the future of the H.I.V.E. She is the figurehead of the whole student body. Why do you think all of those children are out there? They've come to see her. Bask in her warm glow and acknowledge their Queen. "

Warm glow...

Oh. My. God. In. Heaven.

It's her.

It's _her._

That smell is her!

It doesn't occur to me until I actually start walking over to where she is and I've made visual contact with them, that I realize she's got on one of my creations. I made those things last year. Built the robots for them over the summer.

I don't even consider that she maybe dangerous when I come up to her and stop her from non-too-delicately removing my sensor circles. " Hey...easy with that thing. "

When she turned around, I thought she was gonna hit me. But she didn't. Instead, she looked at me like she'd never seen me before. Which she hadn't. But...alright, so that was a bad description, but give me a break. I'm so buzzed right now. I'll be surprised if she doesn't change her mind about socking me one. Something stupid's gonna come out of my mouth...

" 'ey...You uhh...Come 'ere often? "

Yeah, something like that there.

I thought she was going to hit me. Again. But she didn't. No, she stood up. Wow...She looks...a lot better standing up than she does sitting down. Mmmmmmaaaaannnn...Smells better too...

Wait, did she say something to me?

" Uh...Sorry? "

She looked over my shoulder at Blood, then looked back to me.

Just...a...mental pause here. I'm just trying my damnest to make sure I'm not trippin' really hard on that smell and this is really happening.

" Ow! Goddammit..."

" What happened? "

" Banged my leg on that bloody...fucking...make-up table there..."

Nope. I'm completely awake. And this is really happening. Dude...there's a hot chick all over me. She's a little young, but c'mon! I'm just 19. Well...about to be 20, but right now I'm 19, therefore, still a teenager, and well within the range for teenage dating...and stuff...

Bloody Hell, she smells fuckin' good...I wonder if she'll just let me spend the rest of the night buried in her neck. Mmmm...Yummy...

" I said, are you Mr. Rancid? "

...Nnnhh...Oh...she's talking again...Ew. Not like that, luv, I sound like that bloke over there!

" No, no, luv, that'll never do. It's just Rancid. No mister...Uhmm...Johnny Rancid. No mister. Just Johnny. No mister. You can just call me Johnny. "

You have the feeling you just talked too much, in doing so, said something incredibly stupid?

It's one of those days.

At least she's laughin' at me. I haven't gotten hit yet. Or a drink in my face. Hey...she's got wings. Gorgeous...

" Alright Johnny. Did you know today's my birthday...? "

Did you know that if that old man weren't right behind us right now both of us would be getting our oats?

" Uh...No. I didn't know that. How old are you this year? "

" 16. "

_Sweet Sixteen..._

" Good on you, luv. Happy Birthday. I'll 'ave to get you somethin'. "

" Stay for my show? Come back sometime soon? I'd like to see you again. "

If I had been more lucid, I would have paid more attention to the interaction between her and the old man. I would have noticed the signs, she doesn't even know me, and she acts like this. The air's different down here than anywhere else on the compound. Whatever it is that she's giving off is making me high as a kite.

Bugger me backwards...

This was obviously a con.

And I was that sucker born every minute.

She just smells...so fuckin' good...

" I take it we have a deal then, Mr. Rancid? "

" Huh? Oh. You're still here. "

She's laughing. Heh. Must'off pissed him off then. Good on me. Mmm...The hell with the garage, I'm staying here tonight. Right on the corner of Neck and Shoulder Boulevard.

" **AHEM!** Whenever you're ready, Bumblebee. Your H.I.V.E. is waiting. Mr. Rancid, I assume you'll be taking the job? I hope you can start work immediately. We look forward to your expertise and technological– "

" Yeah, yeah, cheers. Sod off already! "

I think I'm going to like it here.

* * *

**SO:** I hope the way I change POVs isn't too confusing. I rather thought it was a good idea. Something else I wanted to say...Oh yeah. Rancid's speech. Well...Seein' as he's based off Johnny Rotten, I couldn't help myself. Yes. I know Rotten's Irish. Yes, I know Rancid's using UK slang. Sigh. I know in the cartoon, he isn't. Or he doesn't talk with an accent. But...stick around. You'll understand. Think about it, he doesn't speak with an accent in his head. 


	6. The Hand That Feeds

Author's note: So...Yeah. What can I say? I got inspired by all the reviews. I just can't help myself, when it comes, it comes and I can't fight it.

To avoid anymore confusion, I've decided to mark when I move from Bee's telling of the past, or anyone else's, with these: **o0o**. You see, I can't just leave the future at a stand still while the history is being told. Time waits for no one...Plus the little scenes are rather fun to write...And they have a purpose.

And like Ebil-ness Green said: " Yay Slade!"

Chapter track: " _The Hand That Feeds " – Nine Inch Nails_

* * *

**6**

I've been working for H.I.V.E. for a little over 5 months. I gotta say, on the one hand I'm really glad I took the job, on account of it being the exact opportunity I was looking for. I'm getting the chance to work on things the military wouldn't even touch. Talk about jammy...Nothing I could get my hands on in metal-work class.

I mean these defense systems on going to be so fuckin' brilliant, I can hardly believe it myself. I've been given free reign here. I can do whatever I want, I can build how I want, I can destroy what I want, I can use whatever parts I want to use. This is so fuckin' gorgeous, I could cream my knickers just thinking about it...

Speaking of knickers...

The other great part about this gig, is Bumblebee. She's a brilliant fluff, she is. And I mean that in the American sense too! She's got a good head on her shoulders. Not a bit chuffed, either. She's real down to earth for everyone calling her what they do. This girl doesn't take any shit from me or any of the teachers around here though. I guess she really doesn't have to, if Blood refers to her as Queen, which, I find very strange, but then...considering this is H.I.V.E., eh...If Blood refers to her as Queen, I guess no one can say anything to her.

I know I was conned into this, but it's really not that bad of a deal when I thought about it. I'm doing what I've always wanted, and getting paid for it. I've got the attention of a beautiful woman. And I'm really enjoying that smell she gives off...

Then there's the bad side of this...

You see, while I'm working here, I see things.

A lot of things.

A lot of cocked up things.

You remember what I said about all the chicks but her being 15 and under? Well...I'm starting to think that shit's intentional. I mean it, I've yet to see Blood with a woman, other than Bee. Not even the older women teachers. He never talks to them, unless it's to yell at them for something they've done to Bee.

He gives way too much attention to her, for being a headmaster. I mean, c'mon, there's such a thing as favorites, but this is just smothering. He acts like she's his personal doll.

Man, I was thinking she was just another student, with higher status. You know, the kind that everyone looks up to. The popular kid shit. I'm guessing the smell is what elevates her status. I was coming to think that Queen was a nickname.

You know, as I continue to grow and learn, I realize that...In the past, I've made a lot of mistakes and assumptions.

I've made most of them here.

I thought this was a dollhouse from Hell.

In actuality, it's a whore house from Hell.

* * *

Before, I used to wonder where the money came from. You know, to pay for all the things I'm doing here? Blood says spend as much as I like. Millions if I feel the need. I honestly don't think it's going to cost millions. I mean, I can use the materials they've given me and already have. But he like...encouraged me to spend his money.

I wouldn't have minded, if he wasn't so adamant about it.

Like he was glad I was spending it and wanted me to spend even more.

Now, I don't like the bloke. At all. He's bloody creepy. He looks at me funny. He looks at Bee funny. He looks at me AND Bee funny. And he looks at the students funny! I don't like the way he treats Bee. She's always near him. He speaks to her like a little girl, but hangs onto her like she's his favorite toy and she's going to be taken away.

I had no idea.

* * *

One day, she came to me; to see how progress was coming on the laser defense and evasive maneuvers training equipment. She was dressed in a big, silk-looking red button up shirt. No shoes, no pants. Her hair was up in these little balls on her head. Her hair wasn't normally like that, I'd seen her in the morning. Both of us were checking the kitchen on the floor. Her hair was down around her shoulders, she was in a black shirt at the time, and she looked absolutely gorgeous. I was so gob-smacked I nearly slammed the refrigerator door on my hand.

" Johnny! "

" Bloody Hell! "

At the time, I was up on a steel support system to work on the high ceiling; wearing a harness of my own design, none of that knackers crushing shit that rock climbers use. My shit is comfortable. As such, I could move around comfortably and get down easy. Actually, it's about as cumbersome as a regular bet, I 'spose. It looks like a long...what do you Americans call them? Glowsticks! That's it. It's long and neon blue, and its half draped over my waist. There's another one wrapped around a pole on the construction supports.

There's a magnet where it connects, see, and the force goes through the belt. It glows when its on. If I fall, then it glows brighter, calculates what speed I'm falling increases the magnetic charge accordingly and slows my decent. If I fall too fast, then it'll yank me back up. If I go too far without turning it off, it'll yank me back; unless of course, I take off the belt.

Yeah. I know.

I've got the best toys.

Which, I'm quite glad I do have. She scared the hell out of me, she did. Coming in without warning and shoutin' like that. I ended up hovering between the seventh and eighth level of the supports before I was slowly being drawn up.

" Christ woman, what the 'ell is the matter with you! Damn near sent me to my end, ya did! "

She didn't pay me any attention. I don't even think she knew I fell. She looked extremely preoccupied, like she was layin' bricks in her head. So I adjusted the magnetic levels in my belt so I could stand on the ground. Tossing my wrench over the side, it landed against my big red box with the rest of my tools scattered about it. It's funny, I made that thing to keep my tools in, no I can never seem to keep them in there...

" What's on ya' mind, luv? Shouldn't you be restin' that beauty about now? "

Give me a machine and I can tell you if something's wrong with it from 50 paces. But with people...well, people are a bit more difficult. You see, I've never really been that fond of them since...well, I was a kid. Different story for a different time...

Anyway, it took me that long to notice she looked like she had been in a fight. Her arms had bruises on them, around the wrist area. There was blood on the side of her mouth, not like she had been hit, but like she bit someone. I saw a similar bruise on her thigh when she kicked a box of steel plates out of her way to get to me.

" What the bloody 'ell 'appened to you! "

" What? This? This is nothing. " She dismissed her state of affairs like it was a smudge on the cheek instead of a bruise. I didn't know whether to just pick up my jaw or leave it down there for my yelling that was about to happen.

" Bollocks! Blood smacked you around! "

Her eye twitched and she turned away to keep from facing me. " Yeah. He does that. You get used to it. " Then she turned around and glared death at me. Her hand raised up to poke at my chest while she spoke. Fuckin' scary lookin' she was, I backed up.

" And don't you go getting any stupid ideas about it either. I don't need your help! "

Remember what I said about her bein' chuffed? Well, this is partly where it comes from. " Look, love, I don't question you're good at what ya do, but obviously, you're not the best. "

Bloody hell, she looks positively murderous now. I think I damaged her pride, but it's the truth. As stubborn as she is, she won't tell me anything unless I piss her off. And she's already pissed off. The worst she can do is hit me. " Shut your mouth Rancid. You know nothing of what you speak. "

Now we're getting somewhere. " Then why don't you bleedin' tell me? It's jist you an' me 'ere. That door is the only one that opens, the other one is welded shut. "

And for a moment, that look is gone. For which I'm glad, and while she's taking the time to look around herself, I kick my tools under the supports. She doesn't need any help, her fists would hurt enough as they were without something inside them.

Finally, she seems satisfied with her observations, and shutting the only opening door. " Blood's planning on making me work overtime in the Honeycombs. "

I shrugged. Forgive me, but I'm a male, alright! I like it when she's up there in those outfits and dancing. The girl has a brilliant body, I just can't help myself! Hormones overrode my brain just that quick and got to my mouth before I could stop myself. " So? "

There's that look again. " So I won't be using your mechanics. I'll be using girls. Real girls. The real girls around here! "

That causes me to give her a look. " They're...kinda young though, aren't they? "

" My point exactly! Johnny, he wants me to train them to do what I do. He wants me to soak them in my pheromones and get me to teach them to do to other people what I did to you. "

I knew I had been conned. I knew what she had done, a good many hours after she had done it. But I'd weighed the pros and cons so I knew what I was doing. Doesn't mean I needed to be reminded of it. There's only so much my pride can take you know?

She must have seen my face, because she rolled her eyes and pressed against me. Mmm...What the hell was I thinking about again? Mind just completely melted...If she could bottle it and sell this smell, she'd never have to work another day in her life again.

" Stay with me here, Johnny. Blood wants me to make little whores out of some of these girls. Not that some of them have very far to go, but you see my problem here. That's what the argument was about. That's how we came to blows. "

As fogged as my mind is, I'm in no condition to put up much of a fight. My brain starts to force itself to work as much as it needs to without breaking free of her spell. " You wouldn't think he would want other girls the way he hangs onto you..."

Jealous? Me? Never.

Her head shook against my shoulder and she seemed to sigh. " He doesn't. He's fixated on me. But he's not stupid enough to covet me and that's all. He's got plans. Plans that include me more than I ever wish to be included in ANYTHING. In fact, we're all included. You know this stuff is for more than just getting gifts under control. He's grooming us for fighting. I just don't know what yet...It's not as simple as the police, otherwise we wouldn't need all this. No...This is something big...Something...different. I've got a bad feeling about all of this. "

You know, I'm right there with her. I understand everything and stuff. But I just can't bring myself to make my mind work to care or even think about things so far ahead in the future. She's worried, that's enough, I guess. " So...what are you going to do? "

" There's nothing I can do. If I don't do it, he'll just make them; using me. At least if I do it personally, I know they won't get ruined too much...I hope...Goddammit...I hate this. I hate him. He does this shit on purpose! "

" What's all this then? It's not like they're your kids. "

" Might as well! You don't understand, this is my hive. These are my workers and drones. They depend on me. I didn't ask them to be here, but dammit they are. "

If I had more sense, and really, you'd think I would by now. Honestly, when I was younger, I thought I would be smarter than this at this age. But I keep falling for the same thing! I can't help it though...she smells so good...

What the hell was I saying?

Oh.

Right.

If I had more sense, I would know that look on her face meant she had come up with something. And there was nothing anyone could do to get her to deter from whatever that was. Not me, not Blood, hell, maybe not even an automatic weapon.

But she had something on her mind. I couldn't ask if I wanted to, my mind was mushing itself all over again now that she wasn't talking.

It's probably better for her that she doesn't tell me, exactly the reason why she didn't I know now. Because if I knew what she was going to do, then I would have stopped her. I would have tried to kill Blood.

As it was, she was very brilliant fluff. She got me so buzzed I didn't put up a fight to anything she said. It's going to take me a good long time to work it off, even after she leaves. It's still on my clothes and everything. I won't have gotten the complete picture about all this until she's back with him and I'm back working.

Even then, there's nothing I can do about it.

It always stuck with me that I thought that Blood guy was fucking creepy.

Now I knew why.

* * *

**o0o**

Teleporting via flame. That'll be something I never get used to. I rather prefer flying, but given the circumstances, we didn't have much choice. A quick exit was needed.

I still can't shake the feeling of missing the routine I had with them. The sneaking out to meet with Slade, the pummeling on bad guys, downloading the latest security codes from Titans Tower to Titans Tower. Or someplace using their computer. Having to hack my communicator just to get a message to him. Careful lies and delicate wording when suspicion about my whereabouts came up. It had been such a great part of my life for a long time, I wouldn't know what to do with myself. I imagine tomorrow, he'll have to stop me from walking off to either Tower to get back to business as usual.

" So no games this time...? " I forgot how much my voice echoed in here. " No mind tricks for them. No long-term mental attack? We're really going to just...end it. End them? "

It occurs to me until just how much like a big cat this man happens to be like. And it's not just in the way that he moves, though that is what brings it to my attention. His walking away from where we arrived to seat himself on his throne. For being a man of his size, he makes absolutely no noise whatsoever. The boots he wears raise his 6'4" to 6'5", and he can still walk around a metal surface with nothing alerting anyone.

I've seen him walk across a wire in those things like he was going across the street.

To him, he already owns Jump City, Steele City, every city. You know, like a cat does when someone brings them home. They're his already, he just allows everyone to do whatever they want to do, as long they don't get in his way or bother him. And that possessiveness of his earlier, that which I have deemed it to be, also a feline trait.

It would also explain his decision to be done with the Titans. Over and over he's asserted his dominance on them, and then he leaves. He's played with them for a long time, but now he's bored. It's time to get rid of them and move onto something else.

You know, like when a cat gets done playing with a mouse.

" Why yes, " He answers without opening his eye, but instead pressing on some unseen button on the armrest. That which brings the multiple screens to life in front of us. " These games, as you call them, have grown to bore me. Their worth has dulled, so it is their time to die. "

Upon the screens, are simulations, but they all look real. Simulations of Titan deaths. Many, many ways for them to be disposed of. And all of them looked so pretty.

Without reducing my size, I fluttered over to sit on the top of his throne and observe the many possible, and very attractive ways of death to our enemies.

" How long have you had these files? "

" Years now. "

" How many did you start with? "

" Five. "

" And how many are there now? "

" Four hundred...And forty-two. "

I don't even try to stop the whistle from coming out of my mouth. I'm rather impressed at all these. " How do you stay so inspired? "

"It comes and goes. "

**o0o**

**

* * *

**

I have to say, when I entered that apartment that warm morning, I had no idea that a wonderful surprise would crash land on my patio.

A beautiful, winged girl with such passion, such fire in her eyes.

And not just a pretty face. Her abilities rivaled mine at the time. More than rivaled, if she had not been in such poor shape, she might have been able to expel me from her thoughts with a painful reminder.

I over powered her.

And she was mine.

Yes, with her abilities and my intelligence, I had many plans ahead. She was exactly what I was looking for. And she's been key to the stability of my school. She's the heart that keeps the blood flowing to make sure it stays alive.

And her pheromones...if ever there was such a wonderful ability. I've yet to see something that could top it, aside from my own ability that is.

Such as the dealing of Mr. Rancid. Quite frankly, I'd rather not dig around in his mind too much. It's bad enough he thinks too loud. His mental voice is like a scream going through a sander against my psyche.

But my dearest Honeybee, she took to him just like she was supposed to. And he was ours. He works for our hive now with no complaints.

She has made me so proud, my beautiful Honeybee. I must share her with others. And while I'm doing so, I don't see the harm it could do to get more funding for our beloved school.

We must become stronger and better trained if we are ever to overthrow A.N.T.H.I.L.L.

At first, my childish Honeybee fought me. She refused. Wouldn't hear of it. How very thoughtful of her, she didn't want to share herself with anyone but me.

I tried to ease her fears. She wouldn't be the only one, for now that she had the trust of the rest of the H.I.V.E. there would be others. But she would always be my favorite. My Honeybee...

I had to remind her of this, afterwards, she went to collect her thoughts. But she did not dispute me anymore. She knows better. My Honeybee is a quick learner. Yes, she shall lead us to a legednary victory I am sure...

To secure that victory we're going to need money. War isn't cheap...

I've already got it in mind a long list of men that wouldn't fight parting with their money. Or at least, they won't by the time my Honeybee and I get done with them. We do make such a wonderful team, my Queen and I...

But there is one bit of information that I recall only now. Someone new is in town, a new player in the game as it were. There's not much about him at all, not even from the brains of those who have seen him.

All I know is that he wears a mask, and he's been getting into a little bit of everything since his arrival. It's annoyed a lot of people, and some of them have taken action.

Those some, have also gone missing.

I know a few of these people. None of them are very easy targets. I feel it could be in my best interest to get this man on my side. After all, he could make a wonderful professor...

An ex-friend of mine called the other night. I say ex, because he's no longer with us. He begged me for help, claimed someone was after him. His whole operation had been destroyed in mere minutes. Before he died, I gathered a very important piece of information from him.

It was a bit hard to understand, he was breathing so hard. About to die, I believe. But I could make everything out.

" Wh-...who are you...? "

" ...Slade. "

" AHHH-! "

Well, after that it gets rather messy.

* * *

SO: I'm looking this over...and I'm thinking there's something wrong with it...I can't put my finger on it. But something feels...just off. Oh well. You be the judge. 


	7. Be Prepared

**SO:**Yes. I know. It's been a while. Laptop troubles'll do that to you. So does College. And breaks from college. And moving around. And working as a test subject. (No, I'm not kidding. That's really what I do.) Not to mention studying for Criminal Justice and Psychology...

This was a bit difficult to write. I really don't care for Blood that much. It was hard to make him sound like he does. I thank Law&Order: SVU for insight to a pedophile's mind.

Slade's up in the next chapter. Probably. Maybe. Yeah.

Don't be afraid if you have a Lion King flashback. I know how corny it sounds, but it just fit so well, I couldn't take it out. Forgive me if it turns out as cheesy as I feared.

Chapter track: "_ Be Prepared_ " – _The Lion King Soundtrack_.

* * *

Things couldn't be going any better if I hadn't planned them myself. My hive is thriving. My Honeybee is bringing in more money than I estimated. And Mr. Rancid...has worked diligently on the training equipment. The completion of it has come and gone, but I must say, I am impressed by his vast amount of ideas for upgrades and maintenance. If he weren't such a cur, I might respect him.

A few more months and we'll be ready to make our move. I'm quite surprised that Antoinette hasn't sought to invade us early, or come after my Queen. Since that is what I plan to do to her. A.N.T.H.I.L.L. has held the reputation long enough I think.

It's really a service I'm doing for the city and the students. Antoinette rules horribly. Her students are arrogant and sloppy. She's gotten very sloppy herself. So full of themselves, since they were here first. Too paranoid, that woman, if you want to call her that to seek advice, guidance, plain help from anyone. Her only saving grace is her students are powerful. Uncontrolled, just as arrogant, and powerful.

Our victory over them, and their destruction is almost guaranteed given these factors. Almost, I say because, war is quite expensive. My dear Honeybee and I discussed her working in the Honeycombs to help with the strain of our upcoming battle and preparations for said battle over and over again.

It is her job to entice those with money to go without it. Those with tastes similar to my own, who love their own special little girls, are only too happy to please her; once they know that giving donations will make her happy.

Though, this Slade person poses a problem. No one knows which side he is on. No one knows anything about him. Except that he is not to be missed with, and no one who tries to attack him or bully him into either leaving a particular field or helping with said field seems to return alive.

It could be in our favor to have someone like this on our side. Or simply, to get him out of the way so he won't be on the other side. If he did somehow end up as our enemy, it could be very nasty. My dear Honeybee could get seriously injured in the process of destroying him. Yes, something will have to be done with him.

It will be even greater practice for my Honeybee. There are those more dangerous to us than simply rivals. And learning how to curb their interests to match those of our own will be a skill that shall help in the future.

She must be prepared.

You catch more flies with honey than vinegar after all.

" Oh no. No. No. No. NO! You're way past nuts. You're mind is _gone. _I told you, I'm not doing it."

" I don't see what problem you have on this, my dear child. "

" Stop calling me child. And there is no problem. Because I refuse to whore out just for you! "

How could she say such a thing? " Whore out ". Honestly...Such language she picks up from the other students and the streets. Oh well. She wouldn't be my Honeybee if she was proper lady. No, I rather like her crude ways and her love of blood. It's really quite adorable. She's beautiful in red...

" Quite right. You won't be 'whoring out' as you so eloquently put it. You'll be dancing, and singing, and letting the investors know that we're worth their time and money. This is a big step, my dear Honeybee. We're talking queens and succession. Even you can't be caught unawares. You must prepare for the chance of a lifetime, my child. Prepare for sensational news. A shining new era, is tip-toeing nearer. "

" Uh-huh, " She replied with her arms folded, " And where do we feature? "

My hand captures her chin and makes sure I have her attention watching me. I don't want her to miss this look on my face. My eyes, this fire is for her. Everything I do is for her. To give her better and make sure my Queen is treated as she should be. " Just listen to teacher..."

Her chin breaks free of my hand with a few shakes. She pouts on my bed with a sour look while rubbing her face as I continue; walking over to where a window would be. But given we're underground, there cannot possibly be any windows. Ah, but there is a very large screen the size of maybe a regular apartment wall. This screen allows me to see anything and everything in my precious academy. And a few other places where my all-seeing eyes have been placed. Like a certain anthill perhaps...

That look on her face changes to one of tension and annoyance. She's not stupid. Bees and ants are nature's best friends after all.

" I know it sounds sordid, but you'll be rewarded, when at last I am given my dues. And injustice, deliciously squared..."

It doesn't even take my hand's guidance for the control panel to change to that of the A.N.T.H.I.L.L. queen. Antoinette really has let herself go, all those pregnancies and mating rituals. She's past her prime, though she still calls herself queen. Those foolish girls around her, one of them rightfully should be queen, but Antoinette won't back down, not to mention she is also a hybrid like my dear Honeybee. The oldest one in the hill, she has seniority one might say. That's the only thing that keeps her above the sub-queens, and their loyalty to her.

I don't doubt there are a great number of soldiers and workers, maybe a sub-queen or two that dislike their queen. And why wouldn't they? Antoinette is pampered, spoiled, and lazy. This too, shall lead to her downfall. Surrounding herself with the most powerful, and even less skilled students and soldiers.

This is not the first time I've brought this up to my dear Honeybee. She has known of my desire to conquer A.N.T.H.I.L.L. It is the only way we can reach our full potential. We shall be the leading academy in mayhem and we shall conquer those in the way. All that stands in the way of us now, is Antoinette.

And believe me, that's no little thing.

" ...Be prepared! "

My darling Queen has a look of interest on her face. She probably knows this and doesn't care, but she is quite horrid at hiding her emotions. Anger shows plain on her face, though she probably wants that. Curiosity is pure and bright. Interest is cautious and wary. Contempt is etched in deep enough through flaming hatred I daresay, I feared being burned.

I know she has had that look of interest during her tutoring. She's really very smart, a quick learner. And she's taken to all the proper things, war, conquering, transference of power, killing when necessary. Her eyes follow me around the room while I move and lecture, when it moves to something of the like. I look forward to the day when she conquers the world for us to rule.

" Be prepared? For what? "

" For the death of the Queen. "

She blinked a few times and looked me over suspiciously. Silly girl. I shook my head and gestured to the screen in front of us. " Not you, Antoinette. I wouldn't let anyone else hurt you. "

" Yes. That's a joy all to yourself. "

" Exactly. "

Told you she was a smart girl. She slides off our bed and over to the screen to inspect Antoinette herself. She's not much to look at, aside from girth and size. But in her time she was as vicious as my dear Honeybee. Somewhere along the line she became too comfortable as Queen. Soldiers are servants, sub-queens are...ladies in waiting I believe the term is. I could be wrong, because I don't think that much of them.

" So I should be prepared? Why, is she sick? "

" No, child, we're going to kill her. And the sub-Queens too. "

" What the hell for? I'm already a Queen. "

I cannot stop the chuckle that comes from my lips. My hand raises to pat the top of her head. " You've still got a lot to learn, Honeybee. No, she's not just in your way. She's in the way of your future, of our future. And your hive's future. "

" Not necessarily, she hasn't done shit to me. "

" That's not to say she won't. She's steadily acquiring the better workers and soldiers. This must cease or we'll always be behind it. She's a horrible queen. You owe it to the workers, drones and soldiers to save them from a terrible ruler. "

She snorted and turned her back on the whole ordeal. " I don't owe them shit. "

" Alright. Then what about your own hive? They are willing to fight, " Her stride slows to a stop, but her back remains to me as she listens. I don't mind. It's a nice view, " Will you leave them to die on the battlefield without a proper leader? "

" No..."

I can tell from her, she's shaking. With fear, or anger, I can't quite be sure. The emotion is thick and hot, all of it directed towards me. It still could be either one, I told you she's not good at hiding her emotions.

" I'm afraid so, my child. It's a shame they have to die because you're too selfish. "

" I don't believe you. "

Oh, but she should. Without my hand's guidance this time, the large screen blurs for a second, then switches to another view. The majority of her soldiers, her workers, her hive making proper use of the equipment. Those that aren't in the middle of training, are training their bodies. The floor in the Safe Area is full of bodies doing sit-ups and push-ups, running in place and the like.

I'd say it's fairly 75 of our hive.

A quick thought to the instructor in charge of counting and leading them, and words of confirmation flow from their mouths as if we were right there watching them, instead of through a screen.

"Long live the Queen! Long live the Queen! "

The sound of the chorus of voices makes my Honeybee whirl. She looks positively ready to murder me on the spot. Which is purely my intention. Her resistance against me is loosened a little bit. Though I cannot control her, if she is quite distracted enough, I can counter her chemical blocking and suggest things for her body to do. Bypass the cerebral cortex and go straight to the speech part of her brain if I so desire.

And I so desire.

But it must be quick, and she must remained distracted.

Judging by the punch she just threw, I'd say she's about ready.

" Foolish girl. "

**THUD!**

It was as easy as stepping to the side and grabbing onto her wrist. A simple twist and application of my weight and other hand, she ended up sandwiched between me and the screen. As calculated, she smashed into the intercom button. Ah. Perfect.

She's entirely too preoccupied trying to free herself and throw me off to concentrate on ejecting me from her mind. This gives me the opportunity I was waiting for. The first thing I need to do is bull my way through that hazy wall her pheromones and will-power have created. The second thing to do, is boost her motor control for my own use. Then calm her voice down, wouldn't want to whip them into a frenzy just yet.

" It's great that we'll soon be connected with a queen who'll be all-time adored. "

Wonderful timing. A simple twist of the arm and I've got her complete attention. I don't relish harming my Honeybee so much. Why must you make me hurt you, my sweet little bee? You know I don't like it when you make me hurt you. I daresay you want to get hit. That's it, let me in completely. That's my girl. Now, lead your hive, my Queen...

" Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected...to take certain duties on board. The future is littered with prizes, and though I'm the main addressee. The point that I must emphasize is, _you won't get a sniff without me! _"

Reminding them of just who that wonderful smell comes from, seems to make them work that much harder. I see their enthusiasm pick up in their viciousness towards the machines. The pure desire to kill and destroy plain on their faces and in their eyes. All for their Queen, my Honeybee. I'm so proud. I do believe we shall be calling Mr.Rancid again soon.

But while threatening them worked, it further enraged my Honeybee. She does not like what's happening, and has split her focus trying to control her mouth, eject me and free herself. All of which she cannot do at once. Therefore it's easier on me to continue, just a matter of holding her still!

**Smack! **

" Ungh! "

_Behave yourself, child. You'll only make it much worse..._

At my eyes glowing from the flow of power I threaten to use, she calms. Yes, she doesn't like it when I tear through her mind. Not that she gets much of a choice, I simply wish to conserve my energy for later activities.

_Good girl._

She slumps to my will, pressing her forehead to the glass. Total submission. It's taken a long time, but she's beginning to learn. I'm not foolish enough to think she'll give up just like that. She never does that without incentive. She knows I can't force any direct incentive at the moment while speaking through her and holding her still. But, I might as well take advantage; it'd be rude to not do so, right? " Prepare for the coup of the century. Prepare for the murkiest scam..."

" Hail our Queen! "

" Meticulous planning..."

" We'll kill them all! "

" Tenacity spanning..."

" Death to all! "

" Decades of denial..."

" We repeat..."

" Is simply why I'll..."

" They'll be beat! "

Attempting to gather your strength? Silly girl. A hard jerk of her arm and she quickly abandons the idea. Such a thick skull my Honeybee has. One of these days she will have to accept these things. Maybe today, judging by how hard she has to work to speak around the pain I choose to intensify, she will see just how much of her life is mine to do what I want with.

" -Be queen undisputed, ...respected, saluted,... and seen for the wonder I-I am... My sting...and ambitions are bared. Be prepared! "

All of the workers down below, I can feel the lust for death raging from the back of their minds. Metal is in pieces from the horrible things my students have done to them. Their eyes, oh my, their eyes are all the same color as mine; as per my influences and the effects of her pheromones.

" Our sting and ambitions are beared...We're prepared! "

The source of said pheromones lies slack in my hold. She has realized what I had to make her do. But it only because I care about her future. Someday, she will thank me. Someday she will realize it was for her own good. Someday she will realize that this is necessary.

" Yes, my dear Honeybee, I do believe you have incited your people to go to war."

* * *

My darling Bee has departed from our bed.

She may do as she likes. Her reminder of whom it is she belongs to is still quite fresh in her mind I imagine. She need only take a few steps. I was a bit rough, but she only brings it on herself. I still don't know why it is she makes me hurt her like that. I truly wish no harm on her. But I cannot let her go unpunished. Spare the rod, spoil the child.

She honestly should be thanking me. I have taken my time, and it easy on her. I allowed her to get used to my size and learn slowly what it is she must and is expected to do. That is not so unpleasant is it? I could have just starting with the advanced things right away. She would be walking with more than a glare on her face.

Such a pretty face, too pretty to walk around angry all the time. At least she knows to smile in front of her Hive. They would get depressed if they saw their Queen in such a state. It might even stir up some hostility. That I just cannot afford at the moment.

Speaking of things I cannot afford, such an unknown factor that is this...Slade. One of his many names, it would seem. I have heard several different things. " Slade " , " Deathstroke " , " The Terminator ", " The Best ", " The Professional ". None of these things sound very promising to my plans.

And he doesn't seem to be on anyone's side at all. He's executed several crime lords in the city, but just as many innocent people at the same time. I've heard of him being hired, then never hearing from his employers again. Whoever he is, he's well-funded and quickly acquiring even more funds. He already owns the South end of the city.

Someone who has that much ability and power, and such a wildcard. No I cannot afford to let him continue on without some form of surveillance. Someway to know what it is he is planning to do. Gathering property to be a big player himself? Or to be THE big player? Is he working for someone else? Is he just systematically killing everyone and taking what they have because he has no other function?

These are things I must know.

For this reason, I have sent out word to him that I would enjoy his presence. And that he would benefit greatly, for I plan on unveiling my secret weapon, my whole purpose for iniating this war in the first place. And my confidence in doing so. If he truly is in it for power, or just for taking things of power and influence, he would not be able to resist coming.

I'm sure once he's here, my darling Honeybee could curb his interest to match that of our own. Yes, he could make this war a lot quicker than it would normally be. And with him on our side, no one would dare challenge our power while we were recovering from the battle.

This would also give me the chance to get into his mind and figure out exactly what it is he desires with usurping power and property with such swiftness. He's got the very few of us quite worried with his abilities. No warnings, nothing short of whole armies fail to slow him down, let alone stop him.

I've also heard rumors about him being in more than once place at once. Executing someone on one side of town, while lifting someone else's entire electronic account, plus that of their associates on the other side of it.

I've not heard such things so broad and exaggerated, so I believe since the beginning of the Dark Knight's reign. Don't think I haven't considered that either. But the two don't fit. Even Batman has some type of plan, some cause, some reason for doing what he does.

This Slade...Could be worrisome. I don't like unknown factors. Such things can send a whole experiment into chaos. An effect would care not to have in my planning. Everything must be perfect for my dear Honeybee...

And so a questions sit heavy on my mind. Who could possibly be trained so well? Is he even human? Or something else? An alien? An android, cyborg or robot of some kind with faulty programming? A failed government experiment? A successful government experiment? A hitman tired of taking orders? A bodyguard with a taste for death?

" Who is Slade? "

* * *

** SO:** I need to wash my hands now. --;  



	8. Die Another Day

**SO:** I've never been so tired of looking at a Word document in all my life. This chapter has given me THE most trouble. And I'll tell you why right now.

S-L-A-D-E.

I have never had this much trouble writing for one person. But he's so hard to get just right. It takes just enough snob, and enough threatening and violence and ability. With snarkiness and wit, but not too much, it'll spoil. Cold indifference with a logical sense of everything. Writing Slade correctly is difficult, don't let anyone tell you different.

You might notice, in going through the story for the first time or once again, I am off with the numbers. Sometimes they don't show up, other times I forget. To tell you the truth, I'm just glad to get the thing out to you. I try to make it look all nice and professional, but sometimes I fail.

Forgive me and read the damn thing. Or stay mad and get out.

These next few chapters are important. I should be getting back to Bee's POV soon. That will make everything easier. But there are just some things that she can't tell you. Other characters must be given a chance to do so.

So now, you get the rest of Blood, a little fluff in the middle to ease the mood, then dive right back in with Slade.

Ebil-ness Green, you should enjoy this greatly.

Chapter Track: " _Die Another Day _"-- _Madonna_

_

* * *

_

**8**

Everything is set.

" Goddammit! I! Said! No! "

More or less. My dear Honeybee is getting the last of her resistance out of her system. I ignore her for the most part, she doesn't mean any of it. She's just angry. And I understand. She doesn't want to be shared. But for this war, we must all make sacrifices.

I, for instance, must share my Honeybee. I don't want to do it. But I have to do it. Don't get me wrong, there are certain rules that are different from what happens this time around. Normally, she just dances for me. And that is enough to get what I want. But because we'll be needed more than the usual amount of funding.

She must see the argument is already over. Her yelling has stopped. Good girl. Return to your dance practice. Tonight is a very special night for all of us. Strange and new things shall happen.

This is the first time my dear Honeybee has had to work with the other girls in the hive so closely. Ordinarily, she tries to keep as far away from them as possible. I have noticed a bit of a rivalry between herself and one other female student. I believe her name is Clair Ruthers. Codename: Cheerleader. There are about 12 other girls just like her, but Clair is the best at what they do. Naturally, she's the captain. Before I met my Honeybee, I had attempted to make a queen from Clair. But she just wasn't working at all. Oh, she tried, but that just made it worse. She wasn't cut out to rule. Too selfish. Too self-centered. Too spoiled. I was afraid she would influence the others.

Her ability, " Team spirit ", as it were, is just what it says it is. She can bring people together with the same ideals in mind, almost under her control. More like under her mind set. They are still independent, they just think like her. Unfortunately, those who did not wish to be like Clair, were not receptive. So she only has her..." clique ".

Clair was not happy to be replaced as leader. I offered her the chance to become queen once again. She could fight my Honeybee for the title. Unfortunately, she changed her mind upon seeing what happened to those my Bee has slight suspicions of. I don't believe she ever got the blood out of that sweater. Pity.

Clair is the one that is helping with the dance moves as I'm told. It was quite surprising, and amusing to find that my Honeybee took to Clair's moves in minutes and was doing her own. None of us should have really been surprised, considering that " dancing " is one way bees communicate.

Yes, I am quite proud, my Honeybee surpasses all in every skill and ability. The entire hive adores her, even Clair's clique of cheerleaders like her. Clair, is not foolish enough to cross her. The pheromones effect her too, but not to the point of the others. Her hostility is still there. It is the only thing that keeps her from worship.

For now, she is nothing to worry about. As much as she fears my Honeybee, she fears me even more. I would never let anything happen to my Bee, not without wanting it to.

" I'm the cheerleader! I know what the hell I'm doing! You can't dance better than me! "

" Clair. This is only a plastic fork, but God help me, I will slit your throat with it. Shut. The fuck. Up. "

You would think such threats would be enough to deter any arguments. And they are, for Clair backs down. She knows that my Honeybee will fulfill such threats in a heartbeat. Such delicious power she holds, and so covetous of it. She will make a fine future for all of us.

For tonight, this is the time where it counts the most. I have sent word this...Slade to join us. Everything must be perfect. My Honeybee will spend the better part of the day in the labs for an advanced batch of artificial pheromones. If she can't seduce him, we can drug him.

" I swear to God, Blood, that _thang_ comes up to me one more time about this goddamn dance, I'm going to kill her. I will shove her face all the way through Johnny's new titanium walls! "

My Honeybee is irritated, and in a way I can understand.

Because she must concentrate tonight, I will lean on Clair more heavily than normal. She must not distract from her main goal. I am still unaware of what this Slade person is capable of. One distraction, one slip and he could do irreparable damage.

I simply can't have that. My Honeybee is mine to love, mine to harm, mine to hurt or mine to help. But above all, she is mine. My secret weapon. And every man could use a secret weapon. This is the only way I could see to draw him in without worrying about what he might do. As long as he doesn't know what this weapon is, he won't make a move. By then, I'll be inside his mind and he'll be on our side.

" She will be taken care of. Are you ready for tonight? "

" Keh. Ask me the question again. "

" Proceed to the lab then. Everything must be set to go off without a hitch. This Slade is very dangerous, we don't want to give him anymore advantages than he has already. "

" Yeah, yeah. Back in the tank, Bee. Submerge, Bee. Put the mask on, Bee. Breathe, Bee. Breathe goddammit! " A smile crosses her face as she recalls the last time she was in the lab. Making things quite difficult for those around her by resisting and not cooperating.

A scowl crosses my own. " That was not funny. "

" You weren't in the tank. "

" You could have done damage to your lungs. "

" Don't you mean, I could have been killed? "

I snort, " You're not allowed to die unless I say so. You wouldn't have been killed. Damaged, but not killed. "

The look she gives me is rather cute. She's not sure what to make of that, not sure whether or not to be angry, to be cautious, scared or just accepting. I shall leave her to ponder her feelings before she heads off to the lab.

Yes, a big night indeed awaits us. The pheromones must be perfect and fresh, my dear Honeybee must make an entrance.

**

* * *

**

**o0o**

I think I've done it. I've finally done it. Hah. I knew I was the best apprentice. Terra didn't do it. Robin didn't try. I completed. At least, I will in the next 5 minutes. All I have to do is sit and wait.

" Allow to cook with lid on pot for 9 minutes. Woot. I am the Queen Bee! "

I was cooking. I know, I know, Winty doesn't like it when I cook. But he's not here now, is he? Now all I have to do is wait nine minutes. But how do I know when it's passed? I suck at counting minutes.

Goddammit. Effing Slade and his lack of clocks.

That's the problem with this place, everyone who lives here has to either always know what time it is, Slade. Always wear a watch, Winty. Or have something that will tell you what time it is in little L.E.D. numbers, me. Normally, that would be my Titans communicator. But since Slade has it, I'm reduced to...

Well, I'm sure it can't be that long. I'll just come and check on it in a 10-15 minutes or so. It can't get that hot, that quick, right? Hah. Improvisation even in the kitchen. How do I do it?

Smirking to myself, I was careful to keep my wings beating before hand to keep the smell of the chicken teriyaki and rice in the kitchen. Now I could relax. I wasn't sure how long it would take Master to come and investigate. Maybe I better go rush things along. Nodding this to myself, I fluttered over to the doorway and stayed sideways to work the smell into the hall. If I keep at this long enough–

" I thought he made it clear that you were not to be in the kitchen. Especially alone. Not after the cereal incident. "

" Uwaaah! "

I squeaked. Loudly. And my wings stop beating against my back enough that I tumble to the floor. He did it again. Even expecting him, he surprises me! Shit rain, he wasn't supposed to get here this quick. I was supposed to see him or hear him coming. Now he's giving me that, " You're cold busted " look. I was terribly out of practice with it, but I tried to look innocent.

" What? I'm sure I don't know what you..." Crap. He remembers that cereal incident. " That only happened once! What're the chances I blow it up again? "

Huffing, I pushed myself up to stand and flutter backwards towards the stove. " I made chicken teriyaki. Rice, broccoli, some...little white disc thingies and red peppers! "

Smiling, I took the top off the pot–

" OOW! MOTHERFUCKER! "

–to discover how hot it was and send it flying in the air.

" Bloody fucking Mary!" Again, I was on the floor; to my knees and holding my wrist. My hand was throbbing intensely. Somewhere in my mind, I was aware of the sound of glass breaking. But at the moment, pain was at the forefront of my mind. " It never fails. "

Once again, it happens. I try and impress him, and it gets blown straight to Hell. And I'm always the one that gets burned by the flames! Every time I try to cook, I burn myself SOMEHOW, SOMEWHERE in the kitchen.

" Don't be hard on yourself, Karen." He's next to me, crouched on the floor, " Come. Lie down and I'll fix you a plate. We can have Lunch together. How does that sound?"

He's...not mad? I'm not condemned to cleaning and training exercises some ungodly hour in the morning? I'm afraid to lift my head. I don't want to see that concealed disappointed look on his face.

Roughness against my cheek distracts me, and I purr instinctively. I know what that is, the effect is immediate and calming. He kissed my cheek. That roughness I felt was that goatee of his. The one he wants to shave, but I won't let him. It's selfish of me, though if he really didn't like it, he'd twitch when I nuzzled him.

It's another difference between him and my past. It helps me stay rooted in this time instead of stuck in my memories. Everyone else I've ever felt is smooth. Roy, Robin, Garth, most of the businessmen. The ones that didn't, had moustaches and Slade's not going to let one of those grow.

Maybe I'll let him spoil me just this once. After all, he's not mad and he is offering to get it for me. I can definitely live with that. Even though I think he just wants to make sure I'm not in the kitchen anymore. Blow a bowl of cereal up once. Just once, I tell you, and no one lets you forget. Not a single person.

Besides, Winty's hair grew back.

**o0o**

**

* * *

**

A bane of life, as I had come to learn soon enough. It took little to no time at all, upon seeing how this moron handled his business ventures. He seduced his backers with children; a mistake he would soon learn the result of. It had been a long enough night, but then Wintergreen returned with a dove that had a note tied to its left leg. T'ch, how cliché; phones are more than useful as the Sixteenth century has passed us by. Back to business at hand, so I sent Wintergreen back to his own business so I may handle my own; the punching bag. A twisted face took shape, that of an old man with a grimace. I turned in disgust, but soon I couldn't help it; my right leg shot around in a whiplash to rip the punching bag from it's chain and cast it through the wall.

" I do hate when that happens. "Enough for the night, I should rest before meeting that imbecile. I'll need all the strength I can muster not to cave his skull in. Clean off my face, and head to bed in my usual clothing; a pair of knit boxers and a tee. Silk sheets; with his smirk in my mind they're nothing more than a bed of nails.

" I can control my temper, why does this idiot bother me so much? " My left palm met my forehead, dusting to the side as to wipe away the day and make room for the sleep in my only visible eye. Yes, only one; the other had been ' tragically ' lost as the doctor called it. I merely considered it a price of the job, but Wintergreen surely made a mess out of it. Since it happened, I have been more than thankful; it taught me a lot. Heightened my senses, willed me to train harder.

_She_, on the other hand. I hardly feel emotion anymore, surely not for her. Eyes, finally lulled. But, a few seconds later they shot open again and I merely tossed. 12:15 A.M. With a groan, the sheets were tossed from the bed so I could sit up, both palms then supporting my tilted head.

" Insomnia is normal enough, I do suppose. Especially for one such as myself. " Yes, I could say this to myself, but everyone else believes me to be nothing more than a cold hearted mastermind. Which, with a faint chuckle, I realize. They're right, but onto more important matters.

To step in my closet, I had to cast aside many stray blankets which found their way over in my direction in the first place. With them back in a crumpled pile, on my bed, I could once more take on my favoured outfit; I believe I will scout out this Brother Blood's household.

* * *

In the night's air, it seems as if I'm alive. No worries of sleep, no troubles of those pestilent memories, no overconfident supposed crime figures in my way unless I lured them of my own will. Speaking of such, I believe I have found Blood's. It looks enough like a private academy; as much as one would expect such a place to look like. As it seemed, his ' hideaway ' is rather secluded; I suppose he needn't the police stumble upon him for soliciting minors.

The sickened fool.

It doesn't take long to get beneath the sugar coating. The top levels are all icing and fruit, but the insides are rotting and putrid. He certainly is far from silent within this building; I can easily make out shouts. Mainly from children, as it seems. As well as security, the term ' curfew ' seems to allude him as well. That doesn't surprise me as much as it should have. His secret weapon must be somewhere in the very bottom levels. Let's pray that his mind could handle concocting such a thought, or I believe I may simply quit this game of his. It simply is no fun, if so obvious.

" Nn. I may need to find out the goings' on, for future research. "

I dropped within an air duct, the simplest entrance, more than normal due to the masking from these prepubescent screams echoing throughout. Most of these children are what you would expect. Each with their own specific decorations to their halls and such. There is however one consistency I notice. Oil paintings of a female hung in each hall at both ends. Some feature her in different outfits and poses; but all of the same girl. These paintings would be dismissed as nothing if not for the fact that these look recent. The clothes, the backgrounds, all look recent; within the last two or three years I'd have to say. This style of painting however...If I'm not just completely way off, I haven't seen since that trip to England last year. I managed to catch a glimpse of Queen Victoria I portrait right after I sniped my target.

What can I say? I hardly see a reason to punish the art by ruining it, and the rest of the world, for one person's foolishness.

On different floors there are different levels of added decoration around these paintings. Shrines, I almost feel compelled to say. Candles, drawings, offerings of...honeycomb I believe, pictures and bits of clothing. It seems extremely out of place, the female doesn't register as anyone historically important; but I can't see how it matters much. Even still, the littlest things tend to make for the most valuable information. I'll log it away for now until something brings it up again, if something brings it up again.

This place is like a maze. If a maze were straightened out and stacked on top of itself. It didn't take much work to figure out the scheme for the stairs. The reasoning behind it, I could care less. Some social matter, I'm sure.

This is a waste of time. I've got better things I could be doing right now. Some line of super heroes are supposed to be in town at some point or another in the near future. Construction is about to begin on their home base in the middle of the bay. I could be staking them out and gleaning information from my sources.

One last floor, after that, this place is nothing but an afterthought to me. What is this? I do not believe the wire in my hand leads to the red-lensed box hanging over my head. No one is that stupid. Not a single person. I'm trying to give the man credit, he found a way to get in touch with me without getting on my list. But...this boggles my mind. How do you do that, but then, turn around do something like this? Infrared sensors only work when they're PLUGGED INTO THE ACTUAL SENSOR.

That does it. I'm going to bomb this place as soon as I return to base. No one that stupid should be left alive. I'm about two seconds from deciding on whether to actually wait until I return to base or setting some explosives here, when I see it ahead of me. The light turned on under the vent not two feet from me. Voices, one older male, and a female float up from below.

I've moved closer before I even realize it. Peering down, I can see them clearly, but I know for a fact they cannot see me. The only reason I can see them clearly, is my enhanced vision. Otherwise I would be too high to see around the fan blades spinning below.

With said vision, I can recognize Blood. From the blurs and half pictures I've seen of him. That is him exactly. The female in front of him doesn't appear to be any type of lab aid. She's hardly dressed for it unless she intends to participate in a chemical spill.

I'm curious about this large container in the middle of the room. Cylindrical in formation, empty, but glass around. At this point, I'm finding it very hard to care about it having something to do with the secret weapon, but if he's so confident that he seeks to contact me and invite me to see it, knowing that I am quite capable of killing him, it has to be something worthwhile.

But then again, he probably is just that stupid.

They seem to be having an argument of some kind. I could care less, I'm only waiting for one of them to say something about this secret weapon.

" This is not a discussion. You know what you have to do. If I have to force you to do it, I will. You will bear the punishment later. "

" Ain't nobody afraid of you, fucker! I'm not going to do it this time, not until you promise me they won't have to do it! "

If I had blinked more than once, I would have missed this. Blood struck the female, quick and subtle, but she far from withdrawn. It seemed to only enrage her further, but she sought not to counter-attack. I'm sure she has the means, at the least, from up here, I'm not for sure. I believe she has slight muscle definition.

Hold on. I recognize her. But where could I have possibly seen her before? I'm not a social creature, I'm positive I haven't bumped into her before.

I'll be damned.

That's the female in the oil paintings in the upper levels. I knew her clothing was too recent. She's not old enough to be any royalty's relative. And I'm positive she isn't related to the current British family. Blood doesn't seem to care too much about her well-being now. But someone commissioned those paintings. I hardly believe any of those children have the know-how or care. However, there is still the matter of those shrines. She is important somehow; integral to this place and it's inhabitants.

" Hn. Intriguing. "

I must further investigate. ...


	9. Holy Virgin's Poem

**SO:** I've finally done it. It's taken time. And it took help from my extremely supportive and helpful boyfriend. Slade's POV chapter is presented. I feel a little bad, I believe he's got more exposure than everyone else in this chapter. Maybe it just looks like that to me. You know that thing they say about bigger things in Texas? Well that applies to Word documents too. I think I'm going to end up writing more for him next chapter...

And now, something a little different.

Lab: " _Poem _" – _Taproot_.

Honeycombs Theme: " _Holy Virgin _" – _Groove Coverage_.

* * *

I didn't have long to wait for my investigation. Blood left after the female stepped into the container set up in the middle of the room. It is only after she has turned to face the door do I see something peculiar. 

She has wings. This child has wings growing out of her back.

I'm not surprised Blood has done experiments on her. Especially if she is bargaining for something from him before going through with whatever she is doing.

I don't care to see her strip and change into less than modest attire. Only when I hear the sound of buttons being pushed and the beeps and clicks associated with a computer coming on, does my vision home in. What looks like blue plastic wrap is covering her chest and waist. I don't doubt that's Blood's choice for a second. Thick, blue liquid starts to rise from the bottom of the cylindrical container, and she seems to panic for a minute, rushing to grab the breathing apparatus from above her head. I imagine the best way to deal with being in such a small space and having to sit there would be meditation or going to sleep. When her eyes are closed, my assumptions are proven.

Once the liquid fills completely, I'm positive it's air tight locked, I begin my descent. That scent I caught in the air duct is strongest here. It stinks of it; everything in here. So it's a manufactured drug he uses to keep children here. Figures, he couldn't even bring children over to his side right. Drugging them all is hardly necessary.

I'm not concerned about being found out. There is a timer on one of the large computer screens. No one will come to check until at least 30 minutes. She has two hours in there. That's more than enough time for me to be out of here and have my information.

There's records upon records here. It doesn't take me long to get through to the core of this place. The female in the chamber, some sort of human-bee hybrid, is the key to holding this place together. Without her, Blood would have minimal, if any control over these children.

Pheromones. There's so much potential for this ability; he has this girl bedding his contacts. It figures, stupid people are always lucky. Unfortunately, luck runs out.

_Tap...tap..._

I absorb all the information pertaining to HIVE's workings and this female, referred to as the Queen. That explains the pictures of her in the halls, the shrines and the like. Immune to psychics, hypnosis, that's no large wonder.

_Tap...tap...tap..._

Nothing marked 'Secret Weapon'. How wonderfully un-cliched of him. I was almost positive it wouldn't take me this long to find it. I was expecting something elaborately labeled. But maybe Blood is in the process of learning. Hn...Doubtful. I bet he just hasn't gotten around to labeling it yet.

_Tap...tap...tap...tap...TAP! _

There doesn't seem to be anything more I need to glean from these documents. I may spare my attention to that which is trying so desperately to attain it. The female floating in the chemical semi-solid is quite awake. She's the one responsible for the drugs being pumped into this establishment.

With the computer and it's data placed back the way it was when I came upon it, my ascent to the platform her canister is stationed on leads me to stand almost face-to-face with her.

Her eyes are wide, looking me over in a sort of curiosity, surprise and shock. The tapping noise having ceased, her hand remained poised in the liquid; as if she was debating starting again.

" Stare all you like, child. You will never lay eyes on one such as me ever again. "

I doubt she heard me, I'm positive she didn't read my lips. Perhaps she has responded to my body language? Her hand producing another noise from coming in contact with the glass. Silly girl, have you forgotten so quickly that we are separated? You cannot touch me.

Instead, her palm is pressed flat. A rare mood of curiosity strikes me, as I wonder what it is she could possibly be trying to accomplish, my own hand is pressed to the glass opposite hers. Again, she looks surprised. Of course my hand is bigger than yours, child. You are a female adolescent. I am a full grown ma–

Sadness! Helplessness...Pleading...Resentment and fear...These emotions clouding my head; my mind. These emotions do not belong to me. I have never felt such things and didn't intend to up to this point. Even I couldn't have expected this. There was nothing on those files about this child having any such mental abilities as empathy. A gasp escapes before I am able to dislodge myself from this...connection we seemed to have formed without my consent.

Now is not the time to dwell on what just happened. In two short vaults, one to the top of her canister, the second to the air duct I arrived in, I am well on my way to the exit. My search for the secret weapon proved fruitless. The information I have gathered however is well enough consolation, I suppose.

It seems I have no choice but to return tonight.

* * *

After what I saw, I'm certain there is more to this case than blatant soliciting of minors, pedophilia and ephebophilia. Blood either means to use that female as the secret weapon or she is somehow connected to it. 

Pheromone control. It is quite interesting. It explains how he is able to keep this fallacy of an academy running without legal interference. The stink of her pheromone is not enough to stop my thinking process, not even close. But she can slow it down minimally.

I'm not, nor will I ever be, around the same level of competence as the vast majority around here. But with this kind of mind alternation ability, she could be useful. I'll have to keep an eye on her for future purpo-

" Oh. Excuse me. I don't believe I've seen you here before. "

God forbid.

" The name's Kardigan. Chauncy Kardigan-- "

...Chauncy?

" -Of the New York Kardigans. I'm in department stores. Came down here to see the new summer fashion if you know what I mean? Find the lastest craze on this side of the country and bring over to my side, put my name on it and charge twice as much. " Cue boisterous laughter of said businessman, and I use the term loosely, and his companions.

" So what's your name, what do you do? "

Beforehand, I hadn't looked at the man; given him any indication I was listening to him or that I was " talkative ". This time, solitaire black hue cut to him like a razor. I nearly surprised myself with the venom that seemed to leak out of the vents.

" ...Slade...Termination. "

Again that laughter. I'm calculating how long it would take me to shove my hand through his chest and squeeze his heart before I get much blood on my suit, when the man standing next to him, tall and thin, I'm fairly sure if I looked at him the wrong way he'd have a heart attack, asks a question.

" Bug termination? Do you own the company or work for one? "

" _Human _termination. "

That silenced them quickly enough. I do enjoy the reaction that brings, however shocking it is. Thankfully they all move a great deal away from me. Whispers, as if I am suddenly struck deaf, ring about on whether or not I am _the _Slade or someone else entirely.

The fat, loud one from New York, like it matters, stepped closer; visibly shaken and nervous. He had every reason, I've been considering several of the hundreds of ways I know how to kill him.

" W-what would it cost me to have a _blue_ pest problem taken care of? I keep spreading green but they keep coming back..."

Hmph. " Authoritive figures cost no less than fifty-thousand a head. Negotiations are not open, and if you wish for more than one, I've creative freedom in how they are to be terminated. Minors, and women are excluded from this entirely, and upon request to eliminate any female - unless otherwise stated - or child will result in your own death. Any failure to abide by these terms and I will track you and your family down; your wife will wake up with certain productive organs in the pillow beside her. And children? They will have new action figurines to entertain themselves with. " Rich, and foolish. It seems business as usual... I implore him to use his imagination; rest assured... I will.

This silences him, and the rest of them. Thankfully. I'm sick of hearing their voices around me. My patience is infinite, but only when the purpose of waiting is actually worth it. Otherwise it's a waste of time.

" Greetings gentlemen. Welcome to my hive. I trust everyone is in acquaint- " Blood's voice freezes in his throat. Hm...I wonder why that is. Could be because he's looking dead at me. I'm sure he knows everyone here, I'm the only..." new face " so to speak.

To his credit, his shock is recovered from within a few seconds. I doubt the rest of these fools here fault him for losing face like that. I wouldn't, on the contrary, everyone has every right to be afraid of me.

Fear goes hand-in-hand with self-preservation after all.

He cleared his throat, as if no one knew why he stopped, and continued his train of thought. " I trust everyone is well acquainted? It's only fair that you know each other well before I get to know your checkbooks. "

This poor attempt at humor seems to elicit laughter from the others. I'm hardly amused. I'm not here to make you feel better about my presence, Blood. I'm here for the weapon, do get on with it.

If I weren't wearing my mask, I'd be positive Blood read the annoyance on my face. He seemed to shift in the doorway and look a tad nervous. Don't be foolish, what good are you to me dead if I know nothing of this weapon?

* * *

Nevertheless, Blood leads them all to a collection of elevators. Young females greet us at the doors, similar to the ones we encountered at the front desk. A few of the others mention how some of them have grown, and how their looks are now compared to other times. I couldn't care less and would rather not hear such drivel. 

As such, I select the elevator with the least amount of people. The brunette child smiles at me while pressing the button. Her presence is ignored. I know she is going to attempt to incite a conversation, possibly to get information from me.

" You'd stand a better chance getting those buttons to talk to you than you would with me, child. Focus on your task, it might save your life."

My words have the desired effect as the child pales and turns to face away from me. That is the only warning she is going to get. I will not spend my night warning children away from me. My appearance should be enough to ward them away. If not, pain will be their warning; before instant death.

Our decent continues in silence. My mind is preoccupied with the number of floors we have gone down, should I need to get out quickly. After about 12 minutes, the elevator stops, the doors open, and I am greeted by the dense sound of what I assume to be massive bass speakers and music. Some sort of recreational facility the children must think this place is. However, the scent of pheromones is stronger in here than it was in the lab. There's so much of it in the air, it feels like a thick blanket.

No doubt the pheromone is harvested in the lab, then pumped into this area, along with the rest of the hive. However, no matter how powerful the chemical, she is but one female. Her body can only produce so much. To come anywhere near the amount that goes through this place, she'd need to be contained all hours of the day. Obviously, if she has time to argue with Blood over something, she does through no such process.

The child that was in charge of pressing the buttons in the elevator, as if I just don't see what number she presses, leads me through a black hallway, the music pounding around me. The teenager and children are on the other side of the wall to my left. I am hardly surprised to find they are blissfully unaware of what Blood does back here. Light comes from the end of the hall. One might compare the room here to an owner's box at a football stadium. It seems to be something like that in every sense, there are tables, a bar, plush chairs, lighting low enough that's not as bright as the rest of the Hive, but enough light if someone wished to write something, they could. I'm positive this is strictly for mood and writing checks.

The brunette child turns her head, with a big smile on her face. Some of the men are seated, others are coming in. The females from the elevators and some from somewhere else on their arms; escorting them in to their seats. The child I was assigned to obviously took my warning to heart and knew better than to touch me. She didn't attempt to coax me into sitting when I leaned against the back wall. All of the men look me over curiously; whispering amongst themselves. Again, they seem to think I am stricken deaf when they speak to each other.

" I bet he goes after the Queen first. " That's one target going down in a shower of blood.

Number two speaks afterwards. " No, I think he'd go for that pretty blonde thing that dances with her. "

" I think you're both wrong, " Number three speaks up, " Look how big he is. I'm telling you, he'll take several girls at once. "

The big one, the one who spoke to me on a contract laughs loud. " No one can break my record! Five turns in one night! "

Disgusting.

Blood is next to me, what I'm sure he hopes is without making a sound is as loud as if he had run up to me. " Aren't you going to converse with the rest of them? You're quite the topic of the night. At least until the entertainment begins. "

Pay attention Blood, this is how you remain silent. But he isn't dejected in the least. He is nervous however, I can smell his sweat just from how close to me he is. Some distance needs to be put between us as a result. That and I care not to have him this close to me.

" Wouldn't you care to sit with your peers? " He's staring at me hard. If that's the best he can do for intimidation, he has a lot to learn. He will be learning forever before he intimidates me.

" No. "

" They're good, respectable people. Maybe you could gain some allies. It is just talking, what could it hurt? " Again, that hard staring. If it wasn't for the light, I would swear his eyes were glowing. Maybe that's just how hard he's looking at me.

" No. Do not bother me again. "

He looks surprised. I'm unsure why. If you like them so much, why don't you go sit with them? You're the one that wants into their pockets. He looks like he is about to speak again. My hand twitches in response. Are you sure you want to do that? I already have more than enough reason to kill you. It would be a shame to make me tear this place apart to find this weapon. God help you if it isn't something I can use.

My revulsion is clear. Blood backs down to go socialize with the rest of his degenerate contacts. My patience is wearing thin with this whole crowd and situation. This secret weapon is beginning to become less and less important to me.

" If I may have your attention. Your entertainment is about to begin. I know most of you have been looking forward to this for quite some time. While others, have yet to experience our unique brand of entertainers. "

Unique is not a synonym for under aged.

As soon as Blood unveils his weapon, I am going right back to that lab. Assuming it's something I can use, then there has to be data on it somewhere. If neither presents itself as useful, there is no need for it to be standing.

It isn't until a black curtain near the ceiling rises that I realize exactly where we are. There is a stage directly in front of this room. Judging by the lack of attention, the glass the windows revealed are made of is one-way. Mildly puzzling, if they are all so drugged, what does it matter if we can be seen or not?

The offensive bass beating that has been going off around us has ceased. I don't care what happens at this point; music changes, the children outside have quieted, lights change their display and color. So long as I've the presented chance to do what I came here to do.

I didn't think anything short of death would be enough to silence them all. But the appearance of some female dressed in white attracts their attention. It doesn't dawn on me just who she is until her back is turned towards the crowd she's above.

She has wings.

It's the child from the lab. Of course, what better way to increase the effectiveness of the pheromone pumped into this place than to have the natural source nearby. The children she preforms for are in a frenzy.

I would almost consider her next move suicide, that which she would be entitled to, but it was much to orchestrated for it to be a death dive. As I thought, her form, after having dropped off the catwalk high above the crowd, was caught, lifted and raised to hold her in plain sight. The white of her outfit is a stark contrast to her skin tone. The adoration and devotion these children have for her, it fascinates the scientist in me. Do these children realize they are being drugged by this girl? Are they conforming to her natural instincts? Or developing their own group mentality as a result of what Blood has told them?

Nevertheless, while she is preforming, Blood is doing a bit of preforming of his own. I notice him sitting closer than necessary to one of his contacts. It takes no more than slight concentration to get rid of the background noise so I may hear what he is saying.

" Doesn't she look beautiful, Mr. James? " That same hard staring.

The man's reply is dazed, I'm inclined to believe his pupils are dilated. " She does indeed. She's grown since the last time I saw her dance. What is she now? Fourteen, fifteen? "

" Sixteen. "

" If only they could stay young forever. She's perfect just as she is. " The desire in his eyes is enough to make me feel dirty.

Both of them are staring. I understand the need for the one-way glass now. The younger children around the Queen, would never be able to handle being looked at in such a way plus being expected to preform. " She is happiest when she is with you. You want to keep her happy, don't you? "

" Oh yes, of course. Whatever it takes to keep our dear Queen her happiest and sweetest. " Revulsion is starting to set in. But I am beginning to catch on to Blood's game. Bring them down here, make sure they're pleasant while their watching their weakness dance around in front of them; then milk them for cash.

" You should be generous with your donation then. She'll certainly be generous to you... "

I beg to differ. The look in that child's eyes says it all. Her revulsion surpasses my own. But then, I've never had to touch these...people, and I use the term loosely. Blood works his way around the room, the same thing happening each time. He's promised the child with wings, their Queen, to each of these men in return for funds. This must be what she was speaking to him about last night. Putting herself in the place of the other females he could use.

Eventually, he works his way around to me. I'm beyond irritated at this point. Not a trace shows exterior of course, I am nothing if not in complete control of myself. My eye has closed, I've no desire to see the rest of the "show ", so I hear him before he walks into my line of sight.

Others have tried to decline, and only been met with failure. Their mistakes, being polite and trying to tell him no. I much rather be simple about it.

" I'm not interested in your pleasantries, Blood. Nor am I interested in pedophilia. "

That surprised look again. Not everyone is as disgusting as you are, some of us actually walk upright, form coherent thoughts and are aware of our own mortality. " Then...what would you be interested in, Mr. Slade? "

Your demise. Slow. Painful. Unyielding death. The slow decomposition of your carbon based container. " What was promised. The weapon. "

Look on his face is a mixture of emotions; pride, amusement, lust and arrogance. " But you have already seen it. She is right in front of you. "

At this my eye opens, to give him a look betraying how bored I truly am. To this he stiffens, brings both hands up as if he needs to worry about being struck. In truth, he does. " I'm serious. She's right on stage. My Honeybee, you see, is my secret weapon. She's our Queen. She'll be the force behind our victory. "

To most, this would sound almost incredulous. An adolescent hybrid being a weapon of mass destruction? If it entails Brother Blood, you must always be prepared. I couldn't help but let it slip, but I at least allowed it to hush as it rolled off my tongue; I had given away that I recognized the pheromones which wafted throughout the vents, " How interesting. He controls them with the pheromones produced through the child's system..."

It became much more clear as realization sunk in, those clientele had not given way under pressure or lust; they had been tamed by the insect's scent. Her busy little workers, supplying her employer with each male's last dollar. It was then that I realized, he was even more of a moron than I had anticipated.

Only an imbecile would trust his entire organization to someone that cannot be fully controlled.


	10. Step Up

**SO:** Alright ladies and gentlemen. It's finally happened. An update. Ugh. Life burns so hard. But this was the hard part. Well, part of the hard part. And now that this part of the hard part is over, and I can work on the next part of the hard part.

In honor of my intentions to be finished with this chapter by Christmas, and failing miserably, the POV-changing goodness in the middle has extra Christmas filling. Yum.

**Chapter track:** " _Step Up " _– _Drowning Pool_.

* * *

To think I could have spent this evening at home reading, or sleeping, or training. Possibly working myself to exhaustion on other matters. Any of those alternatives would have been more productive than this. As this night has been, the amount of knowledge I've learned is hardly worth my getting out of bed. There was hardly anything worth taking before I knew of the 'weapon'. Now that I know that it is a insect hybrid female, I'm positive there isn't anything here worth taking. Observing for a short time maybe, but not taking and keeping.

I seem to be the only other male aside from Blood that hasn't lost the ability to form coherent thoughts and sentences. The rest of the group that I entered with seem to be sans their intelligence. Not to say they had much to start with. Their eyes follow the movements of the bee hybrid like victims of Pavlov's experiment.

The irony of the music's lyrics does not escape me. I'm not sure if the female hybrid had a hand in the music being played. Self-depreciation wouldn't surprise me.

Holy virgin indeed.

Blood sits content in his handiwork while watching himself. This would be an opportune time to go and search out the lab a bit more. But there really is no point. With the 'secret weapon' dancing around on stage, and I'm positive she will grace us with her presence, there's no need.

My head turns to release a yawn, I would go to sleep right here and now if I wasn't so sure Blood would try and get close to me again; or do something else equally as stupid. When I look up once more, boredly as always, he's staring at me. Again. For the third time tonight.

" If you're waiting for me to do a trick, I promise you won't like what I choose. " My irritation is clear. Staring, I am accustomed to, I tolerate it in small doses. However, undesirables usually don't get the chance to stare this long. He only has a few more hours left of life as it is. I elect to let him spend it as he chooses.

When I speak, it startles him. To his discredit, he doesn't recover so well this time. I wonder if I sound as murderous as I feel?

" Ahh...Perhaps this entertainment isn't to your tastes? " Oh gee. Now whatever would give you _that_ idea? " Maybe we can come up with something else for you. "

No. Really. I'm fine. Do not do **anything** for me.

My mental order goes unnoticed. Blood has his back to me now, facing the glass. I cannot see what he's doing from here, but whatever it was, the bee hybrid lost a step. Just slightly. I doubt anyone but Blood and myself noticed it. Her head turns to regard us with so much hate. My own pales in comparison to just the look she gives Blood. No doubt directed at the 'business associates' of his as well.

Much to the large crowd's dismay, she turns as her song ends and stalks off stage. The younger females that were dancing opposite her follow the same way as if it's supposed to look like that. I've been a man long enough to know that when a woman walks like that and looks like that, it doesn't mean anything good.

I was correct, as always, when she reappears from a doorway that was not previously there before. A door opened up on the wall opposite from mine. I'm positive I didn't miss that when I came in. Of course, if the rest of the students stumbled upon this place questions would be asked. I wonder if they were forced to choose how Blood would handle being turned on for his coveted Queen?

Still dressed in their previous costumes, the females come to stand before Blood; all but the bee hybrid kneeling and chorusing, " Good Evening Brother Blood. " The standing females simply folds her arms; supplying a look. Boldly daring Blood to call her on it.

But he simply ignores her. " Arise my children. We have guests. Some of them have come a long way just to watch you dance, and to visit our illustrious Queen. "

A veiled threat. Curiosity strikes as I am baffled as to what could be stopping her from following through on her urge to punch Blood. Her balled fists and quaking form are all the indications I need. If it were not for that incessant bass pounding right above my head and in the walls, I'm sure I would be able to hear her teeth grinding.

Blood steps back to his seat, the girls following behind him. His 'Queen' trails the rear, careful to keep her arms folded once again to avoid unnecessary touches from the drooling clientele.

I suppose you could say they snapped out of their daze upon her standing in the middle of the room. All at once they go to crowd her; taking her hands and placing filthy kisses on them and her bare arms. A pained smile cements her features. Her tension is clear to me, I know Blood must feel it. That look on his face confirms it. He is enjoying this. Her discomfort, their joy, her revulsion, their arousal.

It's a sick cycle, even a sadist like myself has to be disgusted with this. To her relief, Blood calls her away. But her relief is quickly replaced with that same hatred.

Amusement is a twisted benefactor. The amusement of an old man whose life thrives off of it, more specifically, is an innocent spectator to the pedophilic tendencies which he cares so much for. If he had the heart to stare at myself–or even view the empty path which surrounded me–he would certainly cease these actions. He was frightened, however. He feared for his life, and I was that reason.

He would not sleep tonight, for the sheer realization that I now know of his whereabouts will haunt his very dreams.

The 'Queen,' as he referred so lovingly to her, was ordered to dance. She and her cohorts, or her insect followers, so to speak. Shortened, stainless steel poles were withdrawn from beneath their shirts, tucked into the waistband immediately above the rear, and retracted to form poles on which they would support themselves. It seemed that this sideshow had yet to conclude. It was my punishment, sadly, to watch such activities.

Brother Blood would certainly pay at a later time. I wished for the weapon, not for underage children to sway with such horrid music.

A variety of things pass over the female's face when Blood regards her a second time. This time his hand captures her chin to bring her in close for orders. Hate, anger, helplessness, a silent plea and concealed rebellion. I believe it is as obvious to him as it is to me, a forced kiss most likely to incite her further started the cycle over again.

The hand that isn't holding the now collapsed stainless steel rod curls back into a fist. Even though she is moving, in my direction no doubt, I can still see it shake from here. Such rage this child must have. To be here when she finally released it upon him, that would be worth a half wasted night.

Her form stops just in front of mine. I don't believe she realizes I am here. My thought is proven correct when she raises a hand to press to something against what she thinks is the wall.

" Not so fast, child. " My voice stops her short, and she gasps. " I don't know where your hands have been. "

* * *

**o0o**

I love Christmas.

It's not exactly my favorite holiday. Halloween rocks me so hard. But Christmas has its real good points too. Decorations were always nice. The hive got a total overhaul. Even Blood got into the spirit; as much as he could. Oh I hate the Christmas shows, but there were other things.

We had some fun in Steel City. The good thing with living with four guys, is they know what you will and will not hurt them for. Those boys knew I would hurt them for anything cheap or bee related. They knew I wouldn't hurt them if it was over thirty dollars whatever it was.

I'd never gotten anything from Slade for Christmas. Up until now, we've never spent one together. I didn't know what to expect you know? He could surprise me.

But there were no decorations. There was no Christmas music, except coming from my room. There was no trace of red or green anywhere in the lair. Well, there went the possibility of being surprised. I'm not disappointed. These are things you get used to when you're with someone like him.

" Karen. "

I jump. I was in the middle of looking through a magazine on our bed. He's leaning the doorway with his arms folded. You could only know this after spending so much time with him, but he's up to something. He's only so lax when he knows something you don't and he knows he's going to enjoy the reaction.

" What's up Pimpin'? " He hates that. Slang and rap music in general. I just can't help myself. His eye narrows and he snorts before standing up and walking off. That's my cue to follow him. If he has to call for me, he's going to be irritated. I just catch his form disappearing into the throne room.

I pad down the hall, barefoot as usual. He hates that too. Never does it himself. Even when he showers, he's never barefoot for very long. Unless I intercept him before he gets dressed. Then he's not barefoot on the floor. He's barefoot in bed. That he doesn't mind so much.

The metal under my feet isn't cold, a sign that he has turned the heat up in this place. I've found him standing with his back to me; observing the colorful lights and sights of Jump City in December. But his arms weren't clasped behind his back as per usual. This fueled my curiosity to the brim. " Slade? "

He doesn't turn, but gestures to the space next to him. Not nearly silently, I comply until I'm right beside him. The screens change, showing now strictly the huge tree in the middle of the city. The music that's coming from speakers connected to light posts fills the throne room. Slade twitched a few times, but to his credit he didn't smash the screens. I've never really seen this in such detail. I was always underground with our own celebrations. Then on the other side of the country with better celebrations.

The tree is truly beautiful with all the colors and the decorations hanging from it. The star is nearly blinding. I can't imagine the power that thing eats up. Trying to power that on my own would leave me unconscious for days. Thinking about what the power plant goes through makes me almost dizzy.

" I realize what time of year it is, " His voice startles me, to which he chuckles before continuing. " I hear you're supposed to celebrate and practice goodwill, giving, compassion and family time together. Well, that will not be happening today."

At this I smile. Well, he wouldn't be who he was if he didn't act like this. " So what will be happening today? "

" I also heard that gifts were an important part of this time of year. " He pauses. On purpose, because he knows he's really got my attention and he wants my imagination to drive me crazy for a while. Wondering what he's going to say next, what he means by saying something like that. I'm right about to flail and urge him on when he speaks again. " I didn't get you anything myself. "

I'm going to knock his smug head off his shoulders.

The shock on my face is about to melt into fury when he turns to face me. It is only then that I can see why he wasn't standing with his arms behind his back. His hands were initially full. Full of a bundle of black fur, teeth and cat eyes. It's not small enough to be a kitten, but it's big enough Slade has to use all of one arm to hold it, and his other arm to keep it still. From what I can see, its enthraled by its own reflection in his armor.

" This was a gift from a friend. I don't...do cats. It's too small to kill for it's coat, so..." He lifts the feline from the crook of his arm to hold out to by the scruff of its neck.

My arms reach out to take it, the look of shock I had beforehand is cemented in place. The feline is much bigger than I thought. " I...What...I mean..."

He chuckles at my inability to formulate a sentence. " It is a female panther cub. "

" What?! " I jump at this. Panther cub?! My look brings him even more amusement. He's such an asshole. I should toss this cat back at him and let her crawl all over him! That'll teach him to laugh at me.

Instead he simply squeezes one of the feline's paws until these small stumps come out. " No need for that look, my dear. There are no claws. And her teeth are not interested in you. "

" Yeah, well, they better not be. " Now that I'm not deathly worried for my hair or my outfit, I have to admit, she is kind of endearing. " You are a cute little ball of fluff, aren't you? What's her name? "

He shrugged and turned to walk away from me. " I have no idea. You haven't named her yet. "

This will require some thought. I can't just blurt something out quickly. She'll be stuck with that name forever. No, I have to be serious and consider this with my full attention.

" Charred Remains! "

The look he gives me sends me into a fit of giggles. He snorts and folds his arms. " Be serious. You could traumatize that thing with a name like that. Honestly. It hears you call it that double name and it might think it was Southern. "

" First of all, nothing wrong with being Southern. You're just a snob. Second..." This time, my pregnant pause has a purpose. I was actually thinking of a name. The cub was held up above me so I could look at her. She in turn looked down at me; and batted at my hair scrunch. " ...This is Cocoa. Not 'it'. Be nice. "

He grumbles and departs. I'm not concerned though. He can only be around this much cheer and happiness for so long before his body starts to reject it and he goes into convulsions. I love him for standing it for me, and standing it this long. And for my Cocoa.

Well dammit.

Now I feel cheap for just getting him a hoodie.

**o0o**

* * *

Oh God.

Oh my God, oh my God.

It's him. He's real. Oh shit, he's really real.

I...

My thoughts do not form. My body is on the floor, but I don't remember falling. I think I might have screamed, I can't seem to make anything come out of my mouth now though. I can't stop staring up at him. I don't dare blink, I don't want to take my eyes off him for fear of what he might do if I do lose sight.

He...he's so big. Even with all that black on, and that metal and that mask, I didn't see him. I didn't sense the presence of another person in my vicinity. I was close enough to touch him, if I moved anymore forward I would have bumped into him.

I could have been killed!

I could still be killed!

Oh God. Oh...God. We're going to die.

We're all going to die, and he's going to kill us.

In the whole time I've been alive, in my home, on the street, in here and in the company of numerous men, I have never been so afraid. Terrified. My body shouts at me to fly away, to run or something, but I can't bring myself to move. I can't do anything. I'm useless there on the floor.

Voices around me whisper in a frenzy, speaking of me and my size. It is only then that I realize just how big he is. How big everything is. Everything around me is giant size. I don't know what's happened, I don't know what's going on. Nothing but paralyzing fear registers to me.

Clearly, the mood to dance has passed.

His mammoth form kneels on one knee in front of me. I gasp, and try to scramble back when he moves his arm, but it's only to brace on top of his other knee. " That's quite an ability, little one. I do hope you're not straining yourself on my account. "

Every word out of his hidden mouth is so condescending. I'd get upset, but I'm afraid of him. That's like a sheep standing up to a jaguar. Murderous intent and reserved brutality radiate off him in waves. I can do nothing more but continue to stare at him. This close to me, he should be goofy from my scent, but he isn't. And quite frankly, I'd rather he wasn't. The only thing worse than a murderous predator is an intoxicated murderous predator. All boundaries and self-imposed limitations down, oh God, I don't even want to think about it. If he moves an inch in my direction, I might just disappear altogether.

He's a monster. Why aren't they all afraid like I am? Why aren't you people running!? Don't you get it?! He's DANGEROUS! One of us even says one wrong thing and he will **eat us all! **If I were rational, I would know that I'm the only one here with animal instincts. His presence challenges not only my control but my very life. Fighting is not an option.

He starts to straighten, and I squeak again; fearing his next action will mean my last. But he only narrows his eye just slightly. " Stand up. "

He didn't kill me. I'm still alive. I'm...I'm still alive...Oh God...My relief brings everything around me back to normal size. I'm still on the floor, just breathing hard and trying to focus on calming down. The steel rod that all of us had, the one that I was going to use to dance, digs against my back. It's pressed against my spine and tucked into the back of my flared pants. I didn't realize how uncomfortable it was to have metal digging into your back until I calmed down.

" Honeybee, don't just lay there on the floor. Where are your manners? " I hear Blood's voice but I am SO FAR from caring what he's saying to me right now. Whatever he's about to reprimand me for is nothing compared to what I went through. I will never fear another living being as much as I fear that man in front of me." This is Mr. Slade's first time. Take him someplace private."

My head whips around before I can stop it, and my response is biting. " Excuse me!? "

_Take him someplace private and special. Perhaps a quick tour of the facilities. Allow him to become comfortable in your lovely scent. And if he likes, then you may lay on the floor. And if he doesn't, kill him. _He chuckles while stepping away from us to gaze at the party going on outside.

_Kill him? KILL. HIM?! Oh fuck you kill him. YOU kill him! I ain't takin' him ANYWHERE! _

Blood frowns immediately. My dancer/followers are in shock from my previous outburst. The businessmen seem amused, taking my answer for a dislike for going with...him, as opposed to fearing for my life. I think I might have heard some sound of amusement from...him, but I'm sure that was my imagination. I almost wonder if our mental conversation was overheard, but that's impossible. If I heard _him_ laughing, everything around me would get real big again.

I expected pain as per my usual punishment for rebelling. But Blood simply smiles. " Very well, someone else will simply have to attend to our guest. "

Right before my eyes, the last dancer that joined in practice today. A young girl. And when I say young, I mean about fourteen. A big empty smile paints her face as she begins to walk over to–NO!

Son of a bitch! Don't you do it!

I shoot up from the floor in a heartbeat. I know I had to not be thinking to have done this. Both of my arms are wrapped around the right arm of the predator of a man that was in front of me. I'm quaking again, I know it. But my look of defiance holds against Blood's back. I maybe so terrified of him, but I won't let him kill any of those girls just because Blood wants to punish me.

Oh hell, why even be scared anymore? The worst he can do to me is...

Yeah, we're not going to think about that while he's this close.

His arm stiffened when I touched him. There's muscle under there. Solid, hard muscle. Solid, hard, muscle that can tear me apart. I know he can tell just how uncomfortable I am, and I'm hoping it won't drive him to attack me. " Uh...Please...Please come with me. "

The tension in his arm slowly dissipates until it's relaxed in my hold. Let's hope that's not a bad sign. It took all the will power and control I had in myself to not squeak when he turned just slightly to speak to me. " We will speak soon enough. "

Speak? That doesn't involve hurting, right? That's probably a good thing then. Maybe I'm not in danger after all. Maybe the pheromones just take a real long time to work on him; given his size and that mask. " O-Okay. "

My hands shift to hold his arm in a not so desperate grip, as he turns to face everyone else. "Your associates are to be sent home, and these ladies will return to their quarters. Complaints, or arguments will not be tolerated."

I stiffen as these words register. I don't believe what I'm hearing. I have to look up at the man in disbelief. Literally, I have to, he's that much bigger than me. And I'm wearing heels.

He just ordered Blood to let the girls go back to their rooms, and the businessmen to go home. Slightly worried of the backlash, I tug a bit at his arm. Blood associates are about to work themselves into an uproar. One calling him selfish for taking me and demanding they go home so only he has the fun. And the large one, from New York, calling him on his audacity. That thin guy, the one with the glasses looks like he's about to walk over here and yank me away. Blood looks like he's about to blow his head off his shoulders in a blood spray fountain. My girls look like they don't know whether to be relieved or insulted.

Except Clair.

She just looks insulted.

" Good. " But baring all that, no one dares to argue with him. They all look upset, but not enough to do anything about it. Now his single eye focuses on Blood alone. " Our conversation will continue once I have returned; that is, unless, you wish to tell me of this weapon before this young lady escorts me elsewhere."

He has nothing to say. Nothing but reserved anger and fear. Little bit of helpless mixed in there too. Now he knows what it feels like. And for giving me to the chance to see it on Blood's face, I owe this man. This killer. Young lady...no one has called me that since...Well, no one has ever called me that. Johnny doesn't even call me that. I feel heat on my cheeks, not even acknowledging as the girls bow to me, then turn to return to the dorms. Blood gave them the order, but judging by the shade of red his face has turned, he's not happy about it. I've never seen anyone make him do something he didn't want to do. Especially not in front of some other people.

Just who is this guy, anyway?

" Don't worry gentlemen, " The slow, uncaring drawl of his words worries me. He's purposely being an asshole now, " You all will have your chance at the ladies. "

Ain't that a bitch?!

You...You turncoat! You traitor! You-You! ASSHOLE! Who the hell do you think you are to come down here an--

" After you have earned the right. " His tone now stops my thought process cold. Speaking of cold, that was downright frigid. I am in awe of this man. I've never seen anybody do anything like this to Blood or these guys. They all look rather pissed off at the moment. Well, Blood looks pissed off and scared. He can't really do anything to this guy. I don't think anybody could. I mean, I'm standing right next to him now; touching his arm. He hasn't even stuttered. I've been known to knock the sense from a male at thirty feet. He should be drowning in the stuff.

But he hasn't bent or buckled at all. Someone else immune to my scent. I didn't think it was possible, unless he has mental powers too. I don't know what to make of this guy. I really don't. He's like nothing I've ever seen before. Powerful, domineering, yet still patronizingly polite and reserved.

And I haven't even seen his face.

The businessmen are less reserved than Blood is. They're not dumb enough to be afraid of him. Coats are removed and shoulder holsters are barred in warning. But this man...Slade...he doesn't even twitch, or tense. He doesn't move at all. I wonder if he doesn't see the guns or he just doesn't care.

Either way, I don't want anything to happen to him. Certainly not because I happen to be standing next to him. None of this has anything to do with him. He's not like...them. He doesn't belong here.

The steel rod against my spine straightens as I do; my arms releasing his to stand in front of him. Both of them stretch out on either side of me. I admit, I'm not much protection. He's much bigger than I am, but my statement is made.

I seem to have underestimated their jealousy and stupidity. Guns are drawn and pointed in our direction. I count seven barrels. I stiffen, I twitch, but Slade, his disposition hasn't changed at all.

Finally, some of Blood's intelligence slides through. " Honeybee, now's not the time to come between these gentlemen and their quarrel. Leave them to it. "

Coward. " No. "

That wasn't what he wanted to hear. " I said leave them to it. "

" I heard you. And I said no! " I draw strength from yelling at him; steeling my arms and legs. I will not be moved. I won't let you punish him for being what you are not.

What happened next, was so fast. But yet, it was like it was in slow motion. I felt the wind when Slade moved from behind me. I also felt the removal of the metal I had tucked in the back of my pants. He had taken it, spun it to collapse to its full length; and in the process of collapsing it, deflected the resulting bullets coming our way.

I screamed as soon as the hail of gunfire started. My form ducked down behind his massive one. His hands moved so fast, spinning the rod at high speed to continue deflection. He kept it up until the shooting stopped. They were out of bullets.

Now the staff stopped turning, and Slade stood still.

There was silence for about five seconds.

Then there was that black flash again. When it stopped. the metal rod had been smashed against the face of one of the gunmen. Some bodyguard came forward to try and grab him, but it was a foolish move. The steel rod was swept around, rolled about his neck and cracked the man in the chin; the force knocking him into the air. Following the direction of the extended bar, Slade allowed it to go straight and pressed off from the ground plant both feet against the man's chest. His force sent the unlucky bodyguard right into the wall. The moment Slade had kicked, he had also pushed off, and now landed crouched; at the end of a flip.

The guy from New York, the one that favored me so much. That fat one with the wife and children, a daughter my age, had tried to come after Slade with a chair. He didn't even turn his head, simply slid the rod to catch the man right in his throat. One more person, the thin man that always was sad that I had gotten bigger, wished that I wouldn't grow up. He tried to hurt him next. Slade rose, right foot lifting to catch the man under the chin. As he rose, the rod was removed from the other man's neck. It was spinning in his hand as he kicked and shoved forward to smash the end into the thin man's nose. He dropped right where he was, blood spurting from where the contact was made.

I was so in awe, I almost didn't see the man attempting to come up behind him with one of the rods left by the girls. " Behind you! "

Slade hardly seemed as worried as I was. He just looked at me borely, while that amazing rod was spun rapidly and lifted over his shoulder. The blunt end cracked over the skull of the shorter man who had just raised his weapon to attack. With that last act, the rod was lazily spun by his left arm. " Are there anymore volunteers? "

The others in the beginning looked like they wanted to join in the attack themselves. But with one coughing and gasping on the floor, and two unmoving nearby; those thoughts have vacated. Blood looked like he didn't know whether to act unimpressed, afraid or angry.

I was along those same lines my damn self. The only reason my mouth shut was his hand tapping my jaw up from where it was hanging as he passed me. " Shall we? "

It took me a moment to catch that his relaxed right arm was an indication for me to return to my previous station. I was supposed to take him someplace private and special. Quick tour of the facilities indeed.

After all that I just seen, he goes wherever the hell he wants to go. Blood's just gonna have to be pissed off. I ain't sayin' shit that could get me beat down. I mean, obviously, I'm not petrified of him anymore. But what kind of man instills such fear in you with just his presence, then commands your respect in , what must have been for him, a simple display?

Who is Slade?


	11. Enter Sandman

**Author's Note:** Don't ask where I've been, what's taken me so long or why I've been so silent. They all have the same single word answer: College. Second year's over. Third year's coming up.

IHATEJAPANESECLASSMOVINGON.

Some more Slade in this one. I've become more confident in my understanding and portrayal of him. This is largely thanks to my ever-so-helpful boyfriend who lets me leech Deathstroke comics off of him and tells me when I'm doing something wrong. That's love.

Now then. A little less conversation, a little more action.

**Chapter track:** " _Enter Sandman " – Metallica._

* * *

Our walk down the hall has been silent. This is something I'm not used to. I mean, usually the men I escort to the rooms are chatty, trying to flirt and grope me while we wait for the elevator. I don't expect him to do any of that.

I'm not really sure what to expect really.

I mean, I've seen this man in action. If he truly is a man. If ever I thought anyone, other than Blood, could be a demon, Slade is definitely a candidate. I wouldn't be surprised if he started glowing or something. I wonder if he can sense my fear. I am hyper aware of everything at the moment. The second he tenses, even looks like he's about to move, I'm out of here.

The time it takes for the elevator to reach us seems like forever. I'm as taught as my outfit is over my body. I'm sure he can tell. He hasn't made very many moves except to close his eye while waiting himself. He just looks like the type that can smell fear on you, then move to strike.

I don't know how he can just stand there like he's waiting for a bus or a fire truck to pass him on a street. He just killed some powerful men without even exerting himself. I mean, these men had guns. They were trying to kill him. He took them all down like they weren't even worth the effort. And the others, their respect, or at least intelligence to stay quiet, was the only thing that saved them from a similar fate.

Thinking about this, this guy has come to our school. By himself, it seems. No weapons on him to speak of. As tight as his clothing is on himself, I would have noticed if he had a gun or something. Our portable stripper poles, such lovely inventions as they were, he turned into a weapon of murderous intent.

Just what kind of man is this guy anyway?

Could all those rumors be so true? Possibly, underrated?

" Staring at me won't make it come any faster, child. "

Immediately my head turns back to look at the elevator. That was more than creepy. It mercifully arrives finally. I'm really not all that happy about having to share such a small space with someone like him. At least with Blood, I know where and what to watch out for. Hands, looks, my rear, my front. This man, he scares me. Imagine being placed in a confined area with a lion and nothing else.

That's just what he looks like stepping into the elevator. Lazily resting his back against the side of the elevator and folding his arms. His eye observes the numbers on the top of the door, then the number I push.

You ever know someone's watching you and feel like you can't control yourself anymore? I mean, like you could do something stupid, or awkward at any moment? Yeah, not liking that feeling.

Man. I just realized how long it's going to take to get up from where we are to get to the rooms that Blood wants me to take him to. If he moves, or jerks or something, I'll scream. I'll bust through the hatch and get the hell out of here. No one will ever see me again.

From those rumors, that's not too inaccurate a result of what happens to people when they get near him.

" You're bleeding. "

My back plastered to the wall next to me as soon as he spoke. My heart is going to beat out of my chest, it's going so hard it hurts. My God.

He doesn't move anymore than he did to look at me.. Wait, he said I was bleeding. A quick scan of myself proves that to be true. My left arm is bleeding from the shoulder. One of those bullets must have nicked me. I was so scared, I didn't even notice the pain. No one has this effect on me.

I mean, what's with this guy? He doesn't belong here. He knows he doesn't. I know he doesn't. Blood knows he doesn't. Those pervert, I-wanna-be-a-big-shot-when-I-grow-up assholes don't want him here. Especially since he thinks of them as what they are. Not what they pretend to be.

So what is it that he wants here? What is it that he came here for? He saw me already in the lab, honestly, if he wanted me, he could have taken me there.

The lab!

My hand slams into the emergency stop button. It takes immediate effect, both of us jarring slightly from the sudden stop. His eye is on me now, not narrowed, but not blank either. I move again to press another button. I don't want to leave him standing there idle long enough to think I'm about to try and do something to him.

Instead, he just directs his line of vision to the symbols above the door. The big white L lit up orange to alert us that we arrived. Then his eye cuts back to me. I've been stared at all my life. Literally. But this is...Just harsh. Open-ended, full on, whole attention staring. I refuse to look up at him, thought I know his eye is still locked onto me.

" It's the Lab. " I say, as the doors open before us. He still doesn't take his gaze off of me. " You're not here for the combs. The girls. Or to get some influence from the other big, powerful and perverted in there. When I...we...You were in the lab, last time. I remember. I don't know if you got what you wanted, but. Well. There it is. "

My hand gestures to the completely empty lab. Finally, his eye slowly moves off of me, and focuses on the area in front of us. His body slinks from it's position up against the wall, his pace unhurried as he entered the lab. He makes a bee-line to the supercomputer. Meanwhile, as I leave him to that, I break out the first aid kit. Wouldn't due for Blood's precious little doll to be bleeding. Might ruin their lovely little image of innocence.

His attention doesn't come to me the whole time he's over there working on whatever he's working on. I think I saw him remove a disc from his belt to transfer data. I'm not sure. I really don't care what it is he wants, so long as he takes it and goes. Peroxide cleanses my wound while I move to wrap my arm with a few rolls of gauze over it. It takes some doing to master this with one of my hands working unnaturally to tie the bandage off.

When I look back up to see what he's doing, I nearly jump right off the table I've hopped upon. He was standing right in front of me with his arms crossed. He was staring again, but not at me directly, at my arm. My uninjured one comes up to hold my heart. " Holy Hell. You scared me. "

After I speak, his gaze locks onto me. He's staring now, like he's waiting for me to do something. I shift uncomfortable, unintentionally stretching the cut that I've just bandaged. The pain makes me hiss and sit still. He glanced it again, then looked back at me.

" It's nothing, " I supply. But that doesn't stop his blank stare. " I uh...was expecting to get more than that before you got in front of me. Heh. And I was trying to protect you. "

Still he stares. What the fuck, man? What do you want from me? What?! What is it?! What do you want to know?! Why?! Is that it?!

That is it, isn't it?

I snort, turning my head from him. Somehow, I'm sure he knows that I've figured out what it is he wants from me. It's a stupid reason really, but it is why I did it. And he won't quit looking at me until I tell him.

" Because you called me 'young lady'. "

He shifts, and releases me from his stare. I don't hide the sigh I've been holding. I'm still nervous having him this close to me. He hasn't shown any hostility towards me yet. That doesn't mean he isn't going to, of course. That could just be what he wants me to think. Maybe he has no interest in me whatsoever now that I've let him into the lab.

That brings up another thought. Blood will no doubt have something to say about me letting him inside. It's not like I could do anything to stop him. It's not like I WOULD do anything to stop him. And it isn't like he could do much better. He fears Slade as much as, if not more than, I do.

This doesn't mean that he still won't find a reason to get mad at me and punish me. But honestly, there's nothing else he can do to me that he hasn't already done. He won't kill me. And he won't beat me. He knows I can fight him back. No, if he really wants to punish me, he'll go after someone else.

There's hardly anything I can do about that other than put myself in their place. Of my own free will, choosing his punishment. He seems to like that, as many times as I've been forced into it.

Like I said, can't do anything he hasn't already done.

I was about to ask Slade something. If he was done, if there was somewhere else he planned on going. But his attention still isn't on me. He was looking around above us. Something on the ceiling perhaps. I made move to ask him if he wanted one of the recording cameras, but his hand came up to silence me before I even opened my mouth.

I tilted my head up to look as well. What I saw scared me perhaps more than Slade scared me. At least for the moment. The ceiling was splintering, cracking and splitting as weight and pressure came through on the other side.

We had a second to react. He went one way, I went the other. Something big had burst through. So big the ground dented in from where it landed. Everything that wasn't bolted to the ground had jumped at least three inches from the impact. I was almost tempted to avoid looking behind myself completely, instead thinking of running straight to the elevator several feet in front of us.

There's this sound, sniffing, snorting, something like that. Then a low, vicious growl. The ground begins to shake, and I know that it's coming. Whatever 'it' is, is very, very large. Judging by that noise, it is very upset.

I don't think.

I just move.

Scrambling over to where he is in the process of getting up, my arms come around his form and I just want to go up. " Hang onto me!"

I felt that creature's breath on my back, the wind from its movement nearly threw off my balance. Slade was heavy, but I didn't drop him, and I didn't let us fall. What I see in place of where we used to be is some very large bipedal creature. It looks like a caveman, only with red hair, and large extrusive fangs. It's only covered in a black body suit. Might as well be a cover for an 18-wheeler as big as it is. Barefoot, it's feet more like human bear claws than an actual human's. I want to say that it's a male, but I hardly have the other gender of whatever it is to compare it's sexual dimorphism to.

Slade's hand moves from hanging onto me to press to the side of his head. " Report to the coordinates I ordered, Cinderblock. "

His hand drops, still keeping his other one around my shoulders. If I weren't so preoccupied, I might have noticed what he was doing and saying. But, alas. Such is a teenage attention span when SOMETHING IS TRYING TO SMUSH THEM.

I admit, that creature scares me, but my heart isn't just pounding because of it. Having this close, I am intensely aware of every movement. I can feel his body shift under that black material. His voice sounds even more authoritive up close. His body is hard with muscle, but I don't think for a second that he is weighted down. I remember him moving so quickly earlier.

There really is nothing to that body suit, I see.

" Girl, " My eyes snap from beginning to oogle his chest and mid section to his mask, " What do you know of this creature? It would not happen to be one of your teacher's little pet projects, would it? "

" Oh noooooooo. " Blood doesn't like to make monsters from scratch. Slow, metamorphosis through drug-induced coercion. Plus, nothing of mine, no matter what you did to it, could come out looking like that. Not my genes, not my chemicals, not nothing. " That's got shit all to do with me. "

That's when I see it. Right on the creature's head. As he is currently inverted against the wall, his hair is out of the way. A big, red, capital A. I don't know what it means, but it seems important somehow. Standing out so drastically from the creature's skin tone, it has to be there for a reason.

We touch the ground a fair distance from the creature. He ran headfirst into the wall. Good thing I didn't run for that elevator. He would have killed me even if I made it inside. The fact that I could be crushed in that metal mess he seems to be inverted in scares me. It also riles me, but if that creature has that much power, I can't fly off the handle.

We're barely out of the air before Slade breaks away from me. He sprinted towards that...thing just as it was rising; impressive speed leading up to a leap and reflect off the steel wall. His foot then imbedded itself into the temple of the creature. He then flipped off and landed in a crouch in front of it.

I dare say the man looks bored! Drumming his fingers against the steel as he waited for the man-beast to collect itself. " Is this the best challenge your enemies offer, girl? I expected far more from them. "

I sputter for something to say. Caught between trying to warn him that the creature's coming at him again, or trying to respond to a statement like that at a time like this. Yet, Slade did not move; not one inch. A stone hand from God knows where caught the fist. There was a loud sound, like a lot of people walking over a lot of gravel. Another stone hand made into a fist punched the man-beast; sending it reeling.

There, standing protectively above Slade, seemed to be a humanoid form made completely of...rock. Stepping over the now standing man, the humanoid rock advanced on the man-beast. They grappled and wrestled; brute strength against brute strength.

It was the most magnificent thing I had ever seen.

" You, Bumblebee, was it? " His speaking makes me stand stock still. My heart is beating rapidly once again. When did he move behind me? Why is he talking to me? Does he think this is my idea? Is he about to kill me? Will I be next? " Calm yourself, child. If we've hopes to defeat this...less than attractive creature, it would be best that we work together. "

Me? Work together with him? Looking back at the battle now, his rock thing against the man-beast, every hit that rocks off its head just seems to make it even more angry. What exactly is it that he thinks I, let alone both of us can do if that big rock thing can't take it down? That creature keeps trying to advance forward onto us, and it's only his rock thing that's keeping it back.

Every time it tries to rush forward, the rockman shoves it, or beats it back. The man-beast growls, though it backs up. Every once and a while, it lifts its head to sniff the air, then tries to charge forward again. Whatever he's smelling, it just makes him even more enraged. Every time he sniffs, his eyes lock on me, and it wants to get past again.

" Just what is it you expect me to be able to do against... " My words trail. It's not trying to kill -us-. It's trying to kill -me-. That creature is tracking my scent and becoming further enraged. That big red A...

ANTHILL Academy.

* * *

" _A.N.T.H.I.L.L. Academy? " When I first heard the name, I wondered if there was a person like myself for every insect in the world. _

_Blood, for once, was not preoccupied with me, scowling at the name. " That's right, my child. " _

_God, I hate that so much. " What does A.N.T.H.I.L.L. stand for? " _

" _Advanced Neural Teachings for Humans Ingrained with Lethal Latency. "_

_...What? _

" _What? What the hell does that mean? ANTHILL's a research facility? " _

_He snorts, and to my surprise, looks even more annoyed. Though, of course, not at me. " ANTHILL is a bunch of bullshit. They just use really big words to spread it all. There's nothing taught there. They are simply a mass army of super-powered thugs that nobody wants. Not their parents, not other schools, not the state. " _

" _...And we would fight them why? " _

" _Because -I- want those super-powered thugs. And before we're all done, they will want you too." _

_Lovely._

* * *

Sometimes assholes are informative.

Great. I look to Slade again, this time, not in fear. This time, in worry. Another person I've gotten tangled up in the mess of my life. Another person who didn't have a choice. Here because of me, in danger because of me.

My fear is beginning to fade fast. Guilt rises in its' place. " This is your chance to get out of here with whatever you came for. I can handle myself against that thing long enough. You shouldn't even be involved. " My fist clenches as I catch the man-beast's eyes again. " That this huge, extremely violent, and for some reason, very angry with me. "

Slade doesn't even humor me. He simply snorts and folds his arms over his chest. " That's hardly an aspect of this situation that I wish to expand on, child. " He moves up next to me, continuing to go past me. " Come. It's time that you show precisely why your teacher shows so much pride in your skills. "

Once again, he was in the air. Only this time, at an angle, to press off the wall and crash his fist into the beast's chest. It finally had enough force to tumble over. The rumble produced from its' impact shook the whole establishment.

" Unless...you're frightened, child. "

" Frightened?! CHILD?! " I've had just about enough of that as it was. But to outright call me on my fear. And in such disrespect, such mocking. What once was fear turned guilt, now burns into rage.

I'm moving before I fully know what I'm planning on doing. My hands have caught his shoulders, using them as a base to push myself off of and into the air. The head of his rock creature is my next push off, to reach one of the hanging light fixtures above their heads. Gripping onto one, my legs are extended with vicious force; cracking my heels into the thick skull of the man-beast. It roars as the heels break his skin. But I'm not done yet. The light fixture in my hands is yanked down, out of it's protective covering to show raw wires. The bottom of it is smashed into the creature's cranium. The lightbulb burst against his head, but I think he was more occupied with the volts of electricity bouncing off his nerve endings.

As the man-beast jerks and convulses with the power going through him, I leap off before I'm thrown off. My arms and legs spread to slow my decent, but I'm sure that I'll hit the ground rather awkwardly.

To my surprise, muscular arms had caught me. He actually caught me. Slade caught me. Me. He caught me in his arms. Slade, the Big Bad, caught me, the little Honey girl, in his arms. He's holding me, my God, he's holding me. I can't stop the redness on my face, I can't calm my heart down. I think I might be trembling, but if I am and he notices, Slade hasn't given any indication.

" Talented, I admit. " I'm set upon the ground, and he sprints back into battle. I'm partially disgusted with myself for acting so...girly. Honestly. He's just a man. I think. It must just be a shock to my system. No one like him, has ever touched me. No one without interest in hurting me or using me. He just...caught me. Set me down. And ran off to fight again.

Slade's drawn the metal pole he used earlier. In one hand, he spun it as he approached the creature's flailing body. He jumped, landing on the creature's foot, and moved up its leg to ram the blunt end of the staff into its chin. I could have heard him grunt from where I had previously been standing.

I say previously, because I had started moving a few seconds after Slade had started. When he had crashed his staff into the chin of the creature, I had vaulted off his shoulders. Truth be told, I had no idea what I was going to do chasing after him like that. I just knew I couldn't let him go after it like that.

I mean.

Not that I'm worried about him.

This is just my mess to clean up! He's got nothing to do with this. One good swipe of that thing's paws and he's going to break something. Possibly in half. He may not be a good person up there, above ground. But in here, he is. Compared to the others, he is. The way he treated me, he is.

And I won't drag another person down!

As the creature is topping from his move, and Slade moves to withdraw. My hands, and a knee, meet his shoulders, my pushing off further into the air this time. I correct my trajectory with a flip. My legs extended to press my heels into the eye sockets of the creature. The feeling of those heels sinking in was indescribable. And mildly disgusting. " Light's out. "

It was on the ground now. And I went to stand beside Slade as the man-beast writhed and roared. Everything we did just seem to make it even more angry. It was bleeding, bruised from where Slade had hit it. Its' eyes were ruined. Yet that creature was more angry now than it had been when it got here. For a moment, it had stopped writhing, then sniffed. When he caught scent of me again, that started his rage all over.

I started to come forward, seeking to attack again. But Slade's hand on my shoulder stopped me. " We aren't finished quite yet, child. " He said that, yet he retracted the staff and tucked it into the back of his belt. " Crush its' skull Cinderblock. We must make sure it doesn't return for an encore performance. "

The rock behemoth stalked the fallen man-beast. Without so much as a warning or slowing down its movements, both massive hands gripped the beast by the face. Its hands flailed, grabbing onto stone shoulders in an attempt to be what looked like pushing or trying to hit. There was that gravel sound again.

I could hear my heart beating in my ears. Was he really going to do it? Was this Cinderblock truly going to carry on with this gorey display right before us? Such violence...So freely. Could this creature, Slade, be more like me than a demon? Are there others out there with instincts, violent desires just as mine?

The red spray erupted from his hands. Brain, blood and bone splashed and dripped around the stone behemoth. I was standing under the mess before I knew it. I must have moved without paying attentio-Ooh! Look! A puddle!

As I moved about in the blood shower and puddles, my costume was stained, probably permanently, deep red. My hands are covered in it, my face, my hair. My mind is completely on the display in front of me. I didn't know that we had been watched. I didn't know Blood and the investors were in the observation room above the lab the whole time.

I would remain ignorant to the fact that I had been set up. Blood knew that assassin was coming. He knew it was coming for me. He may not have known that Slade was going to fight with me, that he was going to get into the lab. But he knew I was going to have to fight. Not only was my body on display for those facsimiles of men, but also my ability. Surely, to comfort any fears they had about the upcoming war.

All I did know, was that it was over and I was quite tired. That big puddle right there looked good. It would still be warm. I hadn't had a nice warm hug in a long time. Not proper bait for rich powerful men who like little girls. But I was sleepy now, and automated response to such large amounts of blood wasn't letting up on me. I wanted to go to sleep.

That big puddle would only be warm for a few more minutes. I wanted to warm up to that before it got cold. Numbly, my body made its way over to the puddle. I had prepared to drop down and curl up in it. I didn't care about this costume, my hair. Let the investors see, let them all see just what it is their precious doll finds precious herself.

" Come, Bumblebee. You belong elsewhere. You deserve far better... "

If I wasn't so tired, I would have heard Slade's voice. I would have heard the gravel sound again. But I was just so exhausted. I just wanted to close my eyes. So tired, I hadn't noticed I had been scooped up and was moving until a few minutes after I had curled up myself.

Was Slade...taking me...? Can he do that?! I haven't been outside of the Hive since I got here. My thoughts try to be rushed, but fail miserably. It's just not happening. My body is ready to sleep and not so willing to be un-ready to sleep so soon.

As such, the uncomfortable feeling of this hard, rough, and cold hands carrying me somewhere is unwelcoming. Without actively doing it, my body shrinks down. Size reduced to slip through the stone fingers. Slipping past him, I lowered myself not in the same puddle, but one big enough to curl up in.

" It seems our passenger has fallen asleep prior to the ride. " I was on the edge of sleep and awake. Yet, I could still hear Slade. His voice, him approaching, I was aware of too. But it was mostly his voice that I clung to. He was speaking to me again. I didn't want to know what he would do if I blatantly ignored him in favor of sleeping. " Perhaps she cares to explain the reason behind this..."

He wasn't...disgusted? He was still coming closer. I knew because his oppressive presence was hovering above me. Not to be ignored even under the influence of sedation. " Mmn..." I shifted, opening my eyes to look up at him. My words didn't come out the way I intended, but it was all that came out in response. " Warm hugs make me feel good...Sleepy..."

Slade was silent for a time after that, his eye had closed in what I assumed was him thinking. When it opened, his hand came forward towards me. I did tense, but I did not have it in me to try and run away. To my surprise, however, he didn't harm me, grab me, or anything like that. In fact, I was rather partial to hat he was doing instead. His fingers combed through my hair; willingly making himself just as dirty as I was. " Rest well, child..."

My eyes fell shut another time. It felt good. No one had touched me like this for as long as I can remember. Blood forever likes my hair in those blasted ponytails. I've never had it down for any significant amount of time, and someone do this. It doesn't impact me now that it is Slade who is doing this, making me feel this way. This noise I'm making, a buzzing sound in my throat; a product of his comforting me.

" Before you bed down to rest, girl...What is your name? I must know what to call you..." His words trailed off. I think he might have said something else, but I could just be falling in and out of consciousness. He spoke against my ear. I could feel the coldness of his mask without it touching me directly.

" Don't have one...Bumblebee is just what they call me... " Slade smelled like blood now. He felt good, smelled good, sounded good. I could feel his hand slowing down. He was getting ready to withdraw and go. I didn't want that. I didn't want him to leave. To go away and never come back. To forget about me entirely and never speak to me again. Sleepily, I moved closer to him, curling against his form. " Don't leave. "

If I had been more awake, I would have made a shocked sound. As I was, I simply murmured. His arms collected me; sweeping me up from the floor. Blood had carried me like this once or twice. And I had been absolutely repulsed. Being that close to him with his hands on my body, I hated it as much as I hated sharing a bed with him.

This was different. Slade's body was different. His hands didn't tremble with my weight, or because of where they were placed. His breathing wasn't labored. One of my hands was pressed to his chest; there I could feel his heart beating. It was slow, almost as slow as mine was, and I was sleepy.

I should have been concerned where I was going. Where he was taking me and if I was ever going to be seen again. I just could not bring myself to care though. Wherever I was going, was better than where I had been staying. Slade was dangerous, I knew that. And if he really wanted to kill me, he would do it no matter what I did myself. Not that I feared death. Many times I had thought of it here.

There was another feeling though, something I couldn't put a name to. Death was the furthest thought from my mind. Blood wasn't a worry, the Hive wasn't a worry, those investors, the war. Not even that assassin. None of it bothered me in the least. All I could think about was sleeping, just as I was.

This was big for me. I would never sleep so easily in the presence of a stranger. Especially not one I had feared nearly thirty minutes ago. But I did not fear Slade now. I did not know who he was, but I knew who he wasn't.

And the enemy of my enemy is my friend.


End file.
